Oh My Gaara
by AUTHOR LUMUTAN
Summary: Sakura harus jadi pelunas hutang Ayahnya sehingga dia harus menikah dengan seorang direktur tampan, Sabaku No Gaara. Kira-kira apa alasannya? /Chara lain dapat kalian temukan sendiri/Mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Gaara

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Romance

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Summary : Sakura harus jadi pelunas hutang Ayahnya sehingga dia harus menikah dengan seorang direktur tampan, Sabaku No Gaara. Kira-kira apa saja yang akan terjadi?

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Day 1

"Aku pulang,"

Suara _baritone_ indah itu membuat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda seperti permen kapas yang tadinya sedang sibuk menghayal di dunia mimpi kembali terlempar ke kenyataan. Setelah membuka kedua kelopak matanya, wanita itu langsung menyeka air liur yang turun dari sudut bibirnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kayu yang menjadi tempat kepalanya terjatuh. Ia mengambil seberkas amplop coklat yang menjadi alas kepalanya untuk tidur. Kemudian ia memberikan amplop coklat itu pada laki-laki sang empunya suara yang membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi.

"Aku ingin bercerai!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

Laki-laki berambut merah dengan setelan formal dengan menjinjing tas kerja hitam itu hanya menatap si perempuan dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, laki-laki itu meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja kayu, lalu dengan tenang, dia membuka amplop yang diberikan untuknya. Dia mengambil kertas yang menjadi isi dari amplop itu dan membacanya. Iris _pale green_ miliknya membaca isi kertas itu dengan cepat dan cermat.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu," Laki-laki itu langsung menarik kesimpulan sambil menyobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil di depan mata hijau _emerald_ milik perempuan itu. Melihat perbuatan sadis laki-laki itu, pundak perempuan itu jatuh dengan badan menunduk dan kepala tertunduk karena keputusasaan. Ia menatap sedih serpihan kertas yang telah disobek itu.

"Aaaa.. Aku ingin cerai darimu! Ceraikan aku, Gaara!" sungut perempuan bersurai merah muda yang ia cepol tinggi kepada laki-laki yang ia panggil dengan nama Gaara itu. Ia merengek seperti anak kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan jas si laki-laki. Sayang sekali, tidak ada respon yang mendukung dari Gaara.

"Aku sedang lelah." Gaara menghela napas sambil menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari lengan jasnya. Perempuan itu juga ikut menghela napas.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk cerai dariku, Sakura. Aku mencukupkan semua kebutuhanmu, tidak pernah kasar denganmu, dan tak melakukan perbuatan tercela. Aku suami yang baik untukmu di mata hukum." Gaara membalas dengan nada datar.

Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara yang memang paparan fakta, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu terlihat tambah frustasi. Dengan raut putus asa, Sakura memukul-mukul lengan Gaara yang masih dibalut dengan jas itu. Wajahnya semakin murung dan muram saja. Ia menghentikan pukulannya pada Gaara karena dia berpikir bahwa itu tindakan sia-sia yang tak menghasilkan apapun juga. Emosinya sama sekali tak mereda sekalipun dia terus memukuli lengan Gaara sampai dia pingsan. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya terduduk di kursi dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Tak lupa ia gunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya karena air matanya hendak menetes keluar.

"Aaaarghhhh!" Sakura menggeram kesal seperti orang yang depresi berat.

Dia menghempaskan kedua tangannya dengan kasar. Perbuatannya itu membuat wajah Sakura yang hendak menangis karena frustasi itu terlihat jelas oleh Gaara. Namun laki-laki itu masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, ia tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Kesal akan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan, Sakura pun beranjak dan berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan Gaara. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku ini adalah remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang harus bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku! Bermalas-malasan di sekolah dan bekerja keras di luar rumah! Itulah yang harus aku lakukan! Perempuan sepertiku sama sekali belum cocok untuk menjadi seorang istri! Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak cocok untuk jadi istri seorang direktur gila sepertimu! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang tua sepertimu! Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini! Aku ingin hidup bebas! Aku ingin bercerai denganmu, orang tua! Ceraikan akuuu!"

Sakura berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di depan Gaara yang masih bertahan dengan wajah _stoic_ miliknya. Namun Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya, laki-laki itu tetap diam di tempat, menonton Sakura yang berlincah-lincah di depannya seperti cacing kepanasan. Melihat tidak ada hasil yang ia inginkan, Sakura semakin stress dan frustasi.

"Kau adalah pembayar hutang Ayahmu. Ingat?"

Sakura langsung terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat dan rahangnya mengeras. Di dalam rongga mulutnya, gigi-gigi putihnya saling bergemelatukan. Luapan emosinya luntur ketika ia mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Gaara mengucapkan kata _pembayar hutang_. Ia terduduk dengan lemas di lantai dan meratapi nasib buruknya. Jika kau berpikir bahwa rasa kesal di dalam hati Sakura sudah mereda, kau salah besar. Karena saat kalimat yang paling tak mau ia dengar sudah keluar dari mulut Gaara, kejengkelan dalam hatinya bertambah banyak. Mungkin dia sudah mencapai level puncak khusus untuk kekesalan, kejengkelan, dan kebencian dalam dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha meredam semua kemarahan di dalam dirinya. Tetapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena Sakura tidak bisa menahannya.

"Jangan pernah bahas hal itu, sialan!" teriak Sakura dengan menendang keras kaki Gaara tepat di tulang keringnya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melakukannya dengan bantingan yang cukup keras seakan mengatakan _'aku-membencimu-Gaara!'_

* * *

"Sabar ya, Sakura. Ayahmu pasti tenang di alam sana,"

Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapan-ucapan simpati serupa yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia hanya menganggap semua ocehan itu sebagai angin lalu. Tidak juga, karena sepertinya gendang telinganya sedang tidak berfungsi, jadi dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan turut berduka itu. Bahkan dia memang tidak mau mendengar semua celotehan tidak berguna itu.

Jiwanya serasa terbang entah kemana. Namun tubuhnya masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya ini. Tatapan matanya pun kosong seakan tidak ada harapan lagi. Matanya yang bengkak terus menatap ke satu arah yaitu jalanan luar. Saat ini Sakura sedang memakai terusan hitam panjang yang menutupi mata kakinya dengan tangan baju yang hanya sampai selengan saja. Orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian senada berlalu-lalang melewatinya dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang menyuruh Sakura untuk tabah atas kepergian Ayah semata wayangnya. Namun tak ada satu pun balasan yang dilayangkannya untuk merespon mereka. Semuanya dia biarkan berlalu begitu saja.

Mau bagaimana pun Sakura memang tidak rela kehilangan Ayahnya. Dia sama sekali belum membahagiakan Ayahnya. Padahal hanya Ayahnya yang menemaninya di dunia yang kejam ini. Ibunya telah meninggalkan mereka berdua lebih dulu. Jadi satu-satunya harta karun berharga yang Sakura miliki di dunia ini ialah Ayahnya.

Jika diingat-ingat, Ayahnya memang harta karun yang berharga. Sepanjang hari Ayahnya banting tulang untuk mencari uang, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun Sakura mendengar Ayahnya mengumpat atau mengeluh akan keadaan ekonomi mereka. Yang ditunjukkan pada Sakura hanya tawa ceria dan senyum bahagianya. Apapun yang dia lakukan, semuanya ia lakukan dengan senang hati. Seakan-akan dia tidak mempunyai beban hidup atau merasa sengsara.

Ia sama seperti ayah lainnya. Selama ini sudah banyak yang Ayahnya lakukan untuknya. Ayahnya selalu mendongengkannya agar dia jatuh terlelap. Saat ada masalah, Ayahnya langsung mengatasinya dan menenangkan dirinya dengan satu pelukan hangat. Setiap Sakura ulang tahun, Ayahnya selalu memberinya sebuah hadiah. Sepulang kerja, dia selalu datang dengan membawa makanan sebagai menu makan malam mereka. Untuk akhir pekan, dia selalu mengajak Sakura untuk bersenang-senang walaupun di rumah sendiri seperti membersihkan halaman depan rumahnya atau berolahraga bersama.

Sementara Sakura? Dia sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sakura kurang berhasil di bidang akademik, praktik sama saja. Setidaknya nilai olahraganya lebih baik karena dia terlalu senang bergerak. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanya merepotkan dan menyusahkan Ayahnya yang memang sudah repot dari awal.

Tetapi, hari ini dia sudah berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Dia mendapat pekerjaan. Ia bekerja sebagai pramusaji di sebuah restoran yang baru saja buka. Mungkin itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan atas kerja kerasnya dan ketekunannya dalam doa. Sayangnya, Ayahnya belum tahu kalau sekarang Sakura sudah memiliki pekerjaan, walau hanya kerja paruh waktu. Tetapi, paling tidak kabar bahagia itu harus didengar oleh orang tua satu-satunya di dunia ini.

Berbagai kenangan yang tersimpan jelas di memori otaknya berputar bagaikan putaran film pendek yang bergerak cepat. Kenangan dimana dia terlihat bahagia sekali hidup dengan Ayahnya. Mereka bermain-main di halaman depan rumahnya dengan kejar-kejaran. Lalu mereka menyiram rerumputan yang ditumbuhi oleh beberapa tumbuhan hijau bersama-sama, setelah itu mereka malah saling siram menggunakan selang yang dipegang masing-masing. Tawa berkumandang dan raut ceria dipertunjukkan. Memperlihatkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini betapa bahagianya mereka walau hanya berdua.

Tess..

Air bening dari pelupuk mata Sakura kembali jatuh menyusuri pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh ke lehernya. Jujur saja dia masih belum rela untuk ditinggal Ayahnya. Meskipun Sakura dapat hidup sendiri, tetap saja semuanya berbeda jika dia tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Karena selama ini dia sudah tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah hal terpenting baginya. Saat Ayahnya pergi, dia merasa bahwa setengah dirinya pergi menghilang sekarang.

Jenazah Ayahnya telah dibawa ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Dan semuanya Sakura lalui dengan isak tangin karena dia sama sekali tidak kuat untuk berdiri di samping makam Ayahnya. Melihat kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam peti telah ditimbun oleh tumpukan tanah yang rapi. Bahkan sudah ada sebuket bunga untuk meperindah tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya itu. Selama proses pemakaman itu, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis.

Sampai dia kembali ke rumah, Sakura sama sekali tidak makan atau minum. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya atau pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Dia hanya ingin berdiri di rumahnya menanti kedatangan Ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia baru tahu kalau Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya karena kelelahan saat bekerja. Itu berarti, Ayahnya terlalu bekerja keras.

Ia masih ingin berdiri di depan pintu rumah dan menantikan Ayahnya pulang dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Namun itu hanya harapan kosong belaka. Itu hanya hal konyol yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Kini baru Sakura rasakan yang dinamakan orang dengan kehilangan.

Orang-orang telah memberikan simpati dan perhatian terakhirnya kepada Sakura. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di depan pintu. Namun, di ujung sana ada sebuah mobil yang masih tetap terparkir manis. Melihat bahwa kawasan rumah Sakura sudah lumayan sepi, sang pengendara keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Pria itu tampak gagah dengan setelan jas hitam formal yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Pria itu makin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sampai akhirnya, di saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Sakura belum menyadarinya karena matanya masih menatap rumput di halaman rumahnya. Laki-laki itu memandang penampilan kusut Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan yang ditutupi rerumputan segar yang tumbuh subur.

"Nona.." Pria itu mencoba untuk memanggil Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dia mencoba untuk menepuk bahu Sakura beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Nona Haruno?" Dia mencoba untuk memanggil dengan volume suara lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menyahut. Sampai tangan laki-laki itu tergerak untuk meraih wajah Sakura dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di dataran pipinya. Saat itulah, Sakura baru tersadar dengan bahu yang menegang. Sakura langsung menepis tangan pria itu.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan dari si pria. Ia menghapus lelehan air matanya dan menampilkan senyum paksanya.

"Apakah anda putri dari Tuan Haruno yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di Perusahaan Sabaku?" Pria itu balik bertanya dengan Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu benar. Ada apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya berharap pria yang ada di depannya langsung bicara mengenai masalahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Tuan Haruno berhutang kepada perusahaan kami sebesar dua puluh lima juta. Dan dia memberikan putrinya sebagai jaminannya. Dia berkata bahwa ia setuju jika anda dijadikan istri Direktur Utama kami. Jadi sekarang kami akan membawa anda untuk menemui Tuan Direktur."

Penjelasan dari pria yang sudah pasti berasal dari perusahaan dimana Ayahnya bekerja itu bagaikan setruman listrik dengan kekuatan tujuh puluh ribu volt. Rasanya jantungnya hendak melompat keluar apalagi telinganya, rasanya mau terbakar begitu ia mendengar berita yang sangat _panas_ seperti ini. Dia mau dijadikan istri Direktur dari perusahaan Ayahnya bekerja?

Kepada siapa saja, tolong bunuh Sakura sekarang juga. Lebih baik dia mati menyusul Ayahnya daripada ia hidup seperti itu. Dia masih seorang remaja dan dia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Pernikahan secara paksa? Memangnya ini masih zaman Siti Nurbaya? Atau… Apakah dia sedang bermain di salah satu drama India? Tidak masuk akal. Dan karena ini tidak masuk akal, Sakura harus menolaknya!

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ja-jangan bawa aku! Aku berjanji akan melunasi hutang Ayahku! Aku berjanji, aku akan melunasi semua hutang Ayahku! Tapi kumohon, jangan bawa aku!" Sakura memohon kepada pria itu dengan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya beberapa kali. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab permintaan Sakura, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kerja yang ditentengnya. Itu adalah sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Maaf, Nona. Tetapi perjanjian itu telah disetujui oleh Tuan Haruno dengan tanda tangan di atas materai yang artinya sah di mata hukum," jawab pria itu dengan menyodorkan amplop coklat pada Sakura.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sakura membuka isi amplop itu. Iris hijau _emerald_ yang tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya kini membulat tak percaya. Kertas itu berisikan perjanjian yang dikatakan oleh pria di depannya, dan memang ada tanda tangan Ayahnya di situ. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia tak dapat mengelak lagi ketika ia melihat bahwa ada tanda tangan Ayahnya tercantum di atas materai dalam surat perjanjian itu. Rasanya Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam lapisan terdalam bumi agar ia tak dapat ditemukan oleh siapa pun.

Jadi ini benar-benar serius? Dia akan dinikahkan dengan Direktur Utama dari perusahaan tempat Ayahnya bekerja?

Tidak. Tidak bisa begitu. Masa depan Sakura masih panjang. Masih banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan di masa remaja ini. Belum saatnya ia menjadi istri yang mengurus suaminya. Lebih baik dia bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk melunasi hutang Ayahnya, daripada mengurus berbagai keperluan suaminya nanti.

"Aku mohon, jangan bawa aku! Aku janji! Aku akan melunasi hutang Ayahku pada boss mu itu! Aku berjanji, tuan!"

Sakura berseru dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Tetapi permohonannya sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu datanglah dua orang berbadan besar dengan pakaian senada. Mereka langsung bergerak ke masing-masing sisi dan masing-masing memegangi lengan Sakura. Sakura pun dibawa oleh dua orang berbadan besar itu. Tetapi tetap saja Sakura berusaha agar dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berpijak. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena tenaganya sangat kurang untuk melawan dua orang berbadan besar yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi! Jangan bawa aku! Aku belum mau menikah! Aku masih ingin hidup bebas dan bahagia! Jangan bawa aku pergi! Lepaskan aku, badut-badut sirkus!" Sakura merengek minta dilepaskan. Namun kedua orang itu tetap membawa Sakura dengan kaki yang terseret sepanjang jalanan.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Dasar orang gila! Lepaskan aku badut-badut sirkus untuk festival! Lepaskannn!" Sakura tetap saja berteriak-teriak sekeras mungkin. Tentu saja dengan badan yang menggeliat-geliat agar dapat lepas dari cengkraman orang berbadan besar yang memeganginya. Namun, usaha yang dilakukan Sakura sia-sia karena kompleks sekitar rumahnya sepi karena para penghuni sedang asyik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Lagipula, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga orang yang memeganginya.

"Kalian orang jahat!" teriak Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja ia cempreng-cemprengkan. Geram akan tingkah Sakura, salah satu dari dua orang itu mengangkut Sakura. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

"Seseorang tolong aku! Aku diculik! Selamatkan aku! Tolong! Tolong! Aku diculik oleh badut festival! Tolong! Tolong!" Sakura berteriak-teriak sambil memukuli punggung orang yang menggendongnya. Namun hasilnya sia-sia, tidak ada satu pun tetangga yang keluar dari rumahnya. Kompleks perumahannya pun nampak sangat sepi, saking sepinya kita bisa mendengar desah angin yang mengalun.

Sakura menghentikan perlawanannya ketika ia diturunkan di depan sebuah mobil. Bukan mobil Fortuner hitam yang gagah untuk menculik orang, melainkan sedan mewah yang terlihat mahal. Salah satu orang itu membukakan pintu mobil, lalu orang yang satunya menggendong Sakura. Ia menunduk lalu memasukkan Sakura ke dalam sana. Setelah itu pintu mobil ditutup. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, mobil sedan itu melesat meninggalkan komplek perumahan Sakura.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan mobilnya! Turunkan aku! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahku! Semua harta bendaku ada di sana! Aku tidak bisa pergi! Tolong hentikan mobilnya, Pak!" Sakura berteriak histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu sopir yang sedang fokus mengemudi itu. Sesekali dia juga mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil di sampingnya dengan harapan ada seseorang yang mau mempedulikannya lalu membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"Maafkan saya, nona. Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu." jawab sang sopir dengan nada pasrah. Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir dan menambah kelajuan mobil itu.

"Tolong, Pak! Kumohon. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahku! Aku tidak bisa! Kumohon!" Sakura memohon dengan nada sedih sambil terus melihat ke belakang. Mobil ini semakin jauh membawanya dari rumah.

"Sekali lagi maaf, nona. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas."

Sakura beteriak frustasi. Ia mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. Ia menghela nafasnya. Saat ini, di saat dia sedang berduka karena kepergian Ayahnya. Bukannya mendapat pertolongan atau belas kasih, dia malah mendapat sebuah masalah. Ia dijadikan jaminan untuk meninggalkan rumah sederhananya dan segera bersiap untuk melepaskan status lajangnya karena dia akan menikah dengan Direktur Utama di tempat Ayahnya bekerja.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang. Matanya terasa perih karena sedari tadi ia menangis. Kepalanya terasa nyeri dan berputar-putar. Memang dari semalam ia sama sekali belum makan. Dan mungkin saat ini dia akan jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Putih.

Itulah yang Sakura lihat saat kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Sampai dia benar-benar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Putih ialah warna pada langit-langit ruangan, tempat dimana ia berada. Dia pun merubah posisinya jadi duduk bersandar. Sekarang dia dapat melihat segala sesuatunya dengan terang. Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Mata Sakura pun membulat tak percaya.

Pastilah ini adalah kamar seseorang. Dan tentunya orang ini kaya karena semua perabotan yang ada di ruangan ini sudah mengatakannya secara tak langsung. Dalam ruangan ini, ada dua penyejuk ruangan, satu televisi mahal berukuran enam puluh inchi, lemari pakaian yang besar sekali, kamar mandi dalam kamar tidur, bahkan kulkas. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Luas ruangan kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luas rumahnya. Permasalahannya, sekarang ini kamar siapa? Dan mengapa dia ada di ruangan ini?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari suara berat itu, Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia menarik selimut sampai lehernya tertutupi. Dia gemetar ketakutan ketika laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja merah dengan celana panjang hitam itu mendekati ranjang, ke arahnya. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki bermata hijau _pale green_ itu duduk di tepi ranjang, Sakura masih ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sakura yang lebar. Kemudian tangan laki-laki itu turun ke lehernya. Melihat itu, Sakura langsung menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu lalu menjaga jarak darinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

Dalam pikiran Sakura, selama dia tak sadarkan diri, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah Direktur jahat itu. Dan si Direktur yang melihat bahwa tampang Sakura jelek memilih untuk menjualnya ke laki-laki hidung belang yang mampu memberi bayaran mahal untuknya. Setelah itu, dia dibawa ke rumah laki-laki itu. Dan laki-laki yang membelinya itu berpura-pura baik untuk memberi kesan awal yang baik. Tetapi setelah itu, dia akan menyiksa Sakura dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Dan laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini! Baiklah. Lupakan saja. Itu hanya skenario buruk yang Sakura rancang dalam otaknya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, laki-laki berambut merah itu malah balik bertanya. Dan hebatnya, dia sudah mengetahui nama Sakura padahal mereka belum berkenalan. Sakura menatap horror laki-laki di depannya ini. Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini adalah _stalker_ gila yang ingin berbuat macam-macam!

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, laki-laki itu berkata "Hentikan pikiran bodohmu." dengan nada datarnya. Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya.

"Kau bisa baca pikiran?" tanya Sakura dengan melihat laki-laki itu dari berbagai macam sisi. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu, hendak keluar.

"Lebih baik kau ganti baju dan turun." ucap laki-laki itu dengan memegang knop pintu.

"Aku tidak punya baju!" jawab Sakura dengan menyelimuti dirinya sampai hanya matanya yang kelihatan, dan karena itu suaranya jadi tidak jelas. Laki-laki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar knop pintu lalu keluar. Dia memutar badannya, menatap Sakura yang masih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Kau ingin baju baru?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Siapa yang ingin baju baru? Aku tidak mau." jawab Sakura dengan membuang wajahnya, sehingga dia menatap lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan.

"Kau sudah lihat isi lemari?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Laki-laki itu membuka lemari pakaian itu sehingga semua isinya kelihatan. Sakura membulat ketika ia melihat isi lemari itu. Di sana tergantung berbagai macam pakaian untuk wanita. Ada gaun, kemeja, rok, celana, mantel, dan yang lainnya. Yang paling parah, di sana pakaian dalam juga tersedia!

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menghela napas lalu membuka wajahnya. Dia menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di samping lemari itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ke-kenapa di sana ada pakaian dalam juga?!" tanya Sakura dengan berteriak.

"Apa kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam?" Laki-laki itu balas bertanya. Sakura membulatkan matanya lalu menghela napasnya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu!" bantah Sakura dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Masalahnya adalah apa pakaian dalam itu cocok untukku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya dengan tenang.

Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Memang kau tahu ukuranku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Di dalam selimutnya, dia sedang menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi kedua dadanya.

"Aku sudah mengukurnya."

Jawaban dari laki-laki itu membuat mata Sakura kembali membulat. Jawabannya itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Dia sudah mengukurnya? Dia sudah mengukurnya? Dia sudah.. mengukurnya?! Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah melihat tubuhnya?

"DASAR KAU MESUM!"

Sakura berteriak kencang dengan melemparkan semua bantal yang ada di ranjang ke arah laki-laki itu. Dilempari seperti itu, laki-laki itu hanya menangkap semua bantal yang dilemparkan Sakura. Melihat tak ada lagi bantal yang tersisa, Sakura menyingkap selimut yang dipakainya. Dia membentuk selimut itu sedemikian rupa sehingga berbentuk bola. Lalu dia berdiri di atas ranjang dan mengangkat selimut itu. Kemudian ia melemparkan selimut itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah melempar selimut itu, napasnya jadi terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Senyum puas terlukis jelas di wajahnya saat laki-laki itu tertimpa selimut yang dilemparkannya.

"Rasakan itu!" desis Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang.

Namun laki-laki itu tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Dia hanya menyingkap selimut yang menghantam wajahnya itu. Lalu kembali berdiri seperti semula. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan kepala yang miring.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk malam pertama?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menutupi dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat badannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan terusan hitamnya. Tetapi memakai kemeja putih yang jelas-jelas kebesaran untuknya, panjang kemeja itu menutupi setengah pahanya. Pastilah ini kemeja seorang laki-laki. Dan ia tak tahu ini kemeja siapa.

Tunggu… kemeja laki-laki? Sakura kembali melihat dirinya. Dia tidak mengenakan celana panjang atau apapun kecuali kemeja putih ini. Dan sekarang, laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya sedang menatapnya dengan pakaian yang seperti ini!

"MESUMMM!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras dengan mata terpejam dan wajah merah merona karena malu.

Kira-kira begitulah awal pertemuan Sakura dan Gaara.

* * *

To Be Continue

Hallo! Salam kenal untuk semuanya #bungkukhormat

Saya minta maaf kalau cerita pertama dari saya ini agak gaje.

Maklumlah ini buatnya pake ekstra, jadi ngebut banget #ngebetngepost

Saya minta bantuan kalian semua dengan review.

Saya sangat menunggu kritik atau saran yang membangun.

Akhir kata, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama.

Karena semua tugas menunggu giliran untuk dikerjakan.

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.

Saya juga minta maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hari para readers semua.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktunya demi membaca fic amatir saya.

Terlebihnya dengan reader yang kamu memberikan review.

Dengan ini, saya pamit undur diri.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akhirnya saya hanya dapat mengucapkan,

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Gaara

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Romance

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Berhubung otak author ini agak sedikit mesum, karena itu harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Rasakan itu!" desis Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang.

Namun laki-laki itu tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Dia hanya menyingkap selimut yang menghantam wajahnya itu. Lalu kembali berdiri seperti semula. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan kepala yang miring.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk malam pertama?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menutupi dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat badannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan terusan hitamnya. Tetapi memakai kemeja putih yang jelas-jelas kebesaran untuknya, panjang kemeja itu menutupi setengah pahanya. Pastilah ini kemeja seorang laki-laki. Dan ia tak tahu ini kemeja siapa.

Tunggu… kemeja laki-laki? Sakura kembali melihat dirinya. Dia tidak mengenakan celana panjang atau apapun kecuali kemeja putih ini. Dan sekarang, laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya sedang menatapnya dengan pakaian yang seperti ini!

"MESUMMM!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras dengan mata terpejam dan wajah merah merona karena malu.

Kira-kira begitulah awal pertemuan Sakura dan Gaara.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan seragam pelayan kafe itu berteriak sampai bola mata _aquamarine_ jernih itu tampak hendak melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya terpaku dengan mata yang terus terbuka. Badannya menegang seketika karena kaget akan suara cempreng yang sebesar halilintar itu.

"Kenapa kau jarang masuk ?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya ini, Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Sakura menarik napas dan menjadi normal kembali, dia berdehem sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Astaga. Lihatlah gadis ini! Kau punya rahasia, eh?" tanya gadis itu dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Y-ya.. Ini memang rahasia." jawab Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang sedang menoleh ke kiri.

"Hei! Jauhkan wajahmu dariku!" Sakura mendorong gadis itu agar menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meneliti.

" **YURI**!" teriak Sakura dengan suara lantangnya.

"Aku memang **yuri**! Kau mau satu ciuman panjang?" tanya gadis itu dengan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Dasar gila." umpat Sakura dengan kesal.

"WOHOOO! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, teman!" Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Cepat mengaku! Kenapa kau tidak masuk selama seminggu?!" tanya gadis itu dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ino, ini sangat rahasia." Sakura memperingatkan. Gadis yang bernama Ino itu mendengus keras.

"Apa aku tidak pernah berbagi rahasia denganmu?"

"Oke. Aku akan memberitahumu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku sudah menikah." Sakura mengaku dengan kepala tertunduk pasrah. Mendengar pengakuan Sakura, Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Menikah? Haruno Sakura, teman baiknya yang sama sekali belum pernah pacaran sudah menikah? Apakah itu masuk akal?" Ino berkata dalam hati.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" bentak Ino dengan suara cemprengnya. Sakura yang tadinya menunduk, kini menegakkan kepalanya. Bahunya kembali menegang dengan tubuh yang kaku seperti patung.

"KAU SUDAH MENIKAH?" tanya Ino dengan menguncang-guncang bahu Sakura. Melihat keluakuan gadis berambut pirang itu, Sakura segera membekap mulut Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah gila? Kau mau menyebarkan rahasiaku ini?" tanya Sakura dengan melihat sekitarnya. Untung saja gudang ini sedang sepi. Kalau mereka berbicara di dapur, mungkin pelanggan dapat terusik karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh si gadis berambut pirang ini.

Melihat itu, Ino langsung menjilati telapak tangan Sakura yang menutup mulutnya lalu dia menggigit kecil tangan itu. Sakura pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mengelap tangannya ke baju pelayan yang dipakainya.

"Si-siapa yang menikahimu?"

Sakura kembali menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya lewat telepon kan?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu tentang kau diculik dan tiba-tiba bangun di kamar yang seluas rumahmu itu?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu.

"Maksudmu si laki-laki mesum itu?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sambung ceritamu! Aku harus mendengar semuanya!" seru Ino dengan mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura dengan kencang.

"Kau membuatku pusing, Ino." keluh Sakura sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Ino yang mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Ceritakan saja, Sakura!" rengek Ino. Sakura menghela napasnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu berkata "Baiklah. Aku akan menyambung ceritaku."

* * *

" _Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara yang duduk di atas ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis._

" _Aku sudah selesai."_

 _Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih. Kemeja putih milik laki-laki yang membalut tubuh Sakura kini telah berganti menjadi kaos berlengan pendek berwarna merah polos dan celana jeans biru tua sebagai bawahannya. Suatu pakaian yang nyaman dilihat dan nampak sederhana sekali._

" _Apa kau ini wanita?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada menyindir itu membuat Sakura tersenyum paksa. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya dan meletakkan handuk yang dipegangnya di atas meja dekat ranjang. Lalu tanpa menjawab, Sakura menarik kursi di hadapan Gaara lalu duduk dengan wajah kesalnya._

" _Ya! Aku bukan wanita!" Sakura menjawab dengan berteriak kesal. Gaara mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya._

" _Pantas saja. Apa kau seorang waria?" tanya Gaara dengan melihat Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala._

" _Apa matamu buta?" Sakura membalas dengan senyum sinis andalannya. Melihat wajah Gaara yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, dia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke arah wajah Gaara karena kesal. Tanpa ekspresi, Gaara menangkap bantal itu dan meletakannya kembali, kemudian menghela napasnya._

" _Ganti." ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya._

" _Apa yang salah dengan ini? Ini nyaman dipakai!" Sakura membalas dengan nada setengah berteriak. Namun Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, menyatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura._

" _Aku tidak mau menggantinya." Sakura memutuskan dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

" _Apa kau ingin baju baru?" Gaara bertanya dengan melirik lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut ruangan._

" _Apa itu pertanyaan andalanmu? Berhenti mengatakan itu, idiot!" teriak Sakura dengan meremas rambutnya._

" _Kalau begitu apa? Apa harus aku yang menggantikannya untukmu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. Mendengar itu Sakura kembali melotot tak setuju. Dia langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada._

" _Dasar mesum!" Sakura berteriak dengan melempari Gaara dengan bantal-bantal yang ada di ranjang dengan sekuat tenaga. Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menghindar dan menangkap semua bantal yang dilempar Sakura._

" _Semua laki-laki memang mesum. Ada yang menunjukkannya dan ada yang menyembunyikannya. Dan biasanya, orang yang menyembunyikannya itu lebih mesum daripada yang menunjukkannya!" Gaara mengoceh panjang lebar. Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa._

" _Hentikan ocehanmu. Mungkin aku sudah bisa dikatakan gila sekarang." ujar Sakura sambil beranjak dari tepi ranjang._

" _Jadi kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku sampai kau merasa gila?"_

 _Sakura membalikkan badan lalu menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajamnya._

" _Sudah kubilang berhenti, bodoh! Aku muak mendengarmu!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah sinis. Setelah itu dia mengambil handuknya lalu mengambil beragam macam pakaian dari lemari itu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Melihat itu, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Sakura muncul dengan pakaian yang baru. Dia memakai kemeja tangan pendek berwarna biru dongker dengan motif daun-daun musim semi yang berguguran dan celana hitam panjang sebagai bawahannya._

" _Kau ingin melamar kerja?" tanya Gaara dengan menatap Sakura yang sedang merotasikan kedua bola matanya._

 _Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang jelas-jelas hinaan itu, Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian ia keluar dengan kaos hijau polos lengan pendek yang dipasangkan dengan rok putih bermotif bunga-bunga. Gaara memandangi Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu dia mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya._

" _Itu bagus." komentar Gaara dengan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian dan berdiri di sana._

 _Sakura hanya mendengus sebal lalu kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengambil semua pakaian yang ingin dicobanya. Dengan bibir yang selalu mengumandangkan umpatan, Sakura keluar dan menyusun semua pakaian yang diambilnya ke dalam lemari pakaian itu. Selesai dengan itu, Sakura mengambil flat shoes putih dan memakainya._

" _Kau puas?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkastiknya._

" _Sedikit." Gaara menjawab dengan menyatukan jari telunjuk dengan jari jempolnya. Namun ia masih menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara kedua jarinya itu._

" _Ayo. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Gaara berkata dengan menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini. Sakura yang tangannya digenggam seperti itu hanya mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi tanpa banyak protes._

 _Gaara melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura ketika mereka sampai di ruang tengah di rumah ini. Gaara mendudukkan diri di sofa empuknya. Melihat Gaara duduk, Sakura juga ikut duduk di hadapan Gaara._

" _Aku rasa kau belum mengenalku." Gaara membuka topik pembicaraan. Mendengar pernyataan Gaara, Sakura langsung merespon dengan menampilkan wajah sinisnya._

" _Memangnya kau siapa sehingga aku harus mengenalmu? Artis? Atlet?" Merasa masih kesal dengan sikap Gaara, Sakura membalas dengan nada sinisnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura menatap interior rumah mewah ini._

" _Aku Sabaku No Gaara." Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga. Ia manggut-manggut._

" _Kau pernah dengar namaku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada hati-hati. Dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak pernah dengar." jawab Sakura dengan polosnya._

" _Kau pernah lihat aku sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sakura memandang Gaara dari berbagai macam sudut. Ia meneliti Gaara dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Aku yakin.." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya._

" _Kau pernah melihatku?" tanya Gaara penasaran._

" _Aku yakin. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu." Sakura menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Gaara mengangguk dengan menghela napasnya._

" _Kau tidak pernah menonton atau membaca koran atau melihat-lihat majalah?" tanya Gaara._

" _Itu membosankan." Sakura menjawab cepat._

" _Pantas saja kau tidak mengenalku." Gaara bergumam pelan, namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya. Hanya saja, dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Gaara kembali menghela napasnya._

" _Berhubung kau bodoh, aku harus mengenalkan diriku sendiri."_

 _Bodoh?_

 _Kening Sakura mengerut. Dalam hati, Sakura mengumpat kesal. Sakura sangat sadar, dia memang tidak pintar. Dan dari caranya bicara, Gaara itu terlihat pintar. Tetapi dia tidak bisa dikatakan bodoh! Lagipula siapa yang mau dipanggil dengan sebutan bodoh? Ayahnya saja tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan bodoh._

 _Saat Sakura ingin membuka mulut untuk membalas ocehan Gaara, Gaara sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara._

" _Aku Sabaku No Gaara. Direktur perusahaan, tempat Ayahmu bekerja."_

 _Sakura yang tadinya kesal dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan kemana arah pembicaraan ini langsung melebarkan matanya. Napasnya tercekat seketika. Dia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya._

" _Ka-kau direkturnya?!" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang._

" _Be-berarti orang yang mau menikah denganku itu adalah kau?!" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan menunjuk Gaara yang bertahan pada ekspresi datarnya itu._

" _Ya. Aku akan menikahimu." jawab Gaara dengan mantap._

" _Kita bisa menikah besok kalau kau mau." timpalnya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun._

 _Mendengar semua itu, Sakura hanya bisa cengo di tempat seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tipis, atau bisa dikatakan sebagai seringaian._

" _Be-besok?" Sakura membeo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Untuk merespon pertanyaan Sakura, Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

* * *

"Dan kami melaksanakan pernikahan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itulah, aku tidak masuk kerja akhir-akhir ini." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. Ino manggut-manggut seolah mengerti.

"Hmm.. Aku mengerti, pasti berat untukmu." Ino menanggapi sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Aku bersyukur punya teman yang pengertian sepertimu, Ino." Sakura membalas dengan menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali pada bahu Ino.

"Jadi.. Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan **itu** dengannya? Karena dia pria yang mesum, pasti kau kewalahan menghadapinya." ucap Ino yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang menggoda. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya yang bertengger di bahu Ino.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan **itu**?! Kau kira aku ini wanita mesum? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan **itu** dengannya!" jawab Sakura dengan berseru marah.

"WOHOOO! Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu Sakura!" Ino membantah dengan senyum yang tak dapat Sakura mengerti apa artinya.

"A-apa? Kau yang mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dasar idiot! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang ada di otakmu selain hal-hal mesum?" Sakura berseru dengan berkacak pinggang. Jika ini adalah sebuah kartun, mungkin sekarang sebuah persimpangan sudah muncul di pelipis Sakura. Ino hanya terkekeh saja.

"Jangan menghianati dirimu sendiri, teman. Kau juga orang yang mesum sepertiku. Kau kira aku tidak pernah melihat foto laki-laki bertelanjang dada di ponselmu? Kau kira aku tidak pernah memeriksa betapa mesumnya _history browser_ -mu?"

Mendengar semua celotehan Ino, Sakura hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja darahnya mendidih seperti ingin keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. Dan ini semua karena ocehan Ino yang sama sekali tak bermutu untuk didengar. Mungkin hasrat untuk menonjok Ino sudah ada di level tertinggi sekarang. Namun Sakura menahannya dengan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sedangkan Ino menampilkan senyum mengejeknya seolah mengatakan _'aku-benar-kan?'_

"FOTO YANG KAU LIHAT ITU ADALAH FOTO ARTIS FAVORITKU! DAN ITU HANYA SATU! KARENA KAU YANG MENYIMPANNYA! DAN _HISTORY BROWSER_? KAU SERING MEMINJAM PONSELKU UNTUK MELIHAT SEMUA **ANIME HENTAI** KESUKAANMU, TEMAN! DASAR KAU WANITA MESUM!" teriak Sakura dengan napas terengah-engah karena dia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ino yang mendengar semua itu hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Hei! Sakura! Ino! Apa aku membayar kalian untuk mengobrol?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di ambang pintu gudang. Mata coklat muda itu berkilat marah saat ia melihat Ino dan Sakura.

"Maafkan kami." ucap Ino dan Sakura dengan membungkukkan badan mereka dalam-dalam. Namun wanita itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kembali bekerja!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat perintahnya, wanita itu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino. Melihat bahwa wanita cantik itu sudah pergi, Sakura dan Ino menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ayo. Kita harus kembali bekerja." ucap Ino dengan menggandeng Sakura untuk keluar dari gudang.

Begitu keluar dari gudang, Sakura dan Ino langsung mengambil tugas masing-masing. Ino segera berdiri dengan senyum manisnya di antara meja-meja yang penuh dengan pengunjung untuk mencatat semua pesanan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura langsung berdiri di depan wastafel. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia berkutat denga peralatan dapur yang kotor. Melihat tumpukan piring kotor yang menggunung di depannya, Sakura hanya menghela napas. Ia memakai sarung tangannya lalu mulai mencuci piring.

"Haruno Sakura!" suara seruan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia segera melepaskan piring kotor yang dipegangnya. Kemudian dia pergi ke sumber suara, yaitu dapur.

"Y-ya? Apa ada yang memanggilku?" tanya Sakura dengan tersenyum ramah. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang berantakan langsung berdiri di depan Sakura. Ia memberikan wajan besar yang penuh dengan noda serta beberapa alat masak lain yang diletakkan di dalamnya.

"Tolong cucikan ini lebih dulu. Para pelanggan mulai menggila." Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya, wanita itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke tempat kekuasaannya, wastafel.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura keluar ruangan. Luar ialah tempat untuk mencuci dengan leluasa. Berhubung di luar cukup luas, siapapun dapat duduk dan mencuci wajan yang besar dengan nyaman. Sakura segera membersihkan semua noda yang lengket dengan sapuan spons miliknya. Begitu juga dengan semua peralatan masak yang diletakkan dalam wajan itu. Kemudian ia membasuhnya dengan air lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam ember besar. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam untuk mengembalikan semua peralatan itu ke tangan juru masak.

"Semuanya sudah selesai." ucap Sakura saat dia menyerahkan semua peralatan masak itu pada gadis berambut merah.

"Maaf. Aku tak sempat mengelapnya." Sakura menimpali saat sang gadis menerima semua peralatan masak dan mulai menyusunnya ke dalam dapur. Dengan cekatakan, ia meletakkan wajan di atas kompor. Lalu dia membesarkan api yang menyala pada kompor itu sehingga sisa-sisa air berubah menjadi uap dengan cepat.

"Tak apa. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, tolong berbelanja. Kita kehabisan beberapa bahan." ujar wanita itu sambil memotong-motong daging dengan terampil.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura sebelum dia undur diri.

"Daftar belanjanya sudah kutempel di kulkas. Dan uangnya bisa kau minta dari kasir." tambah gadis itu dengan menuangkan minyak ke dalam wajan. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerti, Karin. Selamat bekerja!" balas Sakura lalu berlalu dari dapur.

Sakura kembali ke rutinitasnya, yaitu mencuci piring yang menumpuk seperti gunung. Tanpa mengeluh, Sakura mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia mencuci piring, gelas, mangkuk, dan yang lainnya dengan sapuan spon yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air yang sudah dia campur dengan cairan pembersih. Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura berhasil menyelesaikannya. Rasanya badannya pegal, terutama kakinya karena dia harus terus berdiri.

Berbagai peralatan makan sudah bersih dan dapat langsung dipakai lagi. Semuanya sudah dia susun rapi dalam rak. Teringat akan pesan dari Karin, Sakura buru-buru melepaskan sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Lalu dia segera masuk ke dapur dan berdiri di depan kulkas.

Di pintu kulkas, sudah tertempel secarik kertas yang berisi daftar bahan belanjaan yang harus ia beli. Melihat itu, Sakura pun melepaskan magnet yang mengapit kertas itu kemudian memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah itu, dia segera berjalan menuju kasir untuk menagih uang belanja.

"Minta uang belanja."

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang sedang asyik menghitung uang. Mendengar suara Sakura, laki-laki dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum lebar sehingga barisan gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat.

"Wah, magang kita mempunyai banyak tugas rupanya." Laki-laki itu berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang diikat satu sehingga berantakan.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Sakura dengan tawa kecil. Ia menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu dari kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Kiba! Aku perlu uang belanjanya. Karin bisa mengomel kalau aku belum belanja juga!" Laki-laki bernama Kiba itu hanya terkekeh lalu memberikan jatah uang belanja pada Sakura.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian." Sakura menjawab sambil memasukkan uang belanja itu ke dalam saku celananya. Selesai menghitung uang, Kiba memasukkan uang itu ke dalam mesin penyimpan uang.

"Haruskah aku menemanimu?" tanya Kiba dengan mengambil jaketnya yang dia simpan di bawah meja. Sakura hanya terkekeh kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tenang saja, Kiba!" jawab Sakura dengan menepuk-nepukkan lengan kiri yang dia tekuknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kiba kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus sinis sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

Setelah mendapat daftar belanjaan dan uang untuk berbelanja, Sakura segera melangkah keluar dari restoran lewat pintu belakang. Sambil berjalan menuju jalan raya untuk mencari kendaraan umum, Sakura menguncir ulang rambutnya dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. Begitu dia sampai di bagian depan restoran yang bertepatan di tepi jalan raya, Sakura berdiri di samping halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke pasar.

Sembari menunggu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berjalan lambat ke arahnya. Saat posisinya tepat di depan Sakura, mobil mewah itu benar-benar berhenti. Sakura yang matanya sibuk memandangi bus mulai mengumpati sang pengemudi karena berhenti di jalur bus. Melihat bahwa bus yang akan dinaikinya melaju untuk berhenti ke halte, Sakura cepat-cepat mengetuk kaca mobil itu.

"Hei! Jangan parkir di sini! Bus itu mau berhenti di depan halte ini!" teriak Sakura sambil menggedor-gedor kaca mobil itu. Tanpa diduga-duga, sang pengemudi membuka kaca mobil yang diketuk-ketuk Sakura.

 _Emerald_ Sakura menatap pengemudi itu. Dia mengenakan kemeja coklat polos dengan celana hitam panjang. Dan saat Sakura menatap wajah sang pengemudi itu, Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Pengemudi ini adalah laki-laki berambut merah yang selalu setia memasang wajah datarnya. Sekarang manik _emerald_ miliknya sedang beradu dengan iris _pale green_ sang pengemudi. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Singkirkan mobilmu, Gaara." Sakura berkata dengan nada memerintah. Namun Gaara masih setia menatap Sakura yang sepertinya mulai terbakar dengan api emosi.

"Aku tidak mau." balas Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau menghalangi bus! Pergilah!" seru Sakura dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap bus yang hendak berhenti di depan halte dimana dia berdiri.

"Masuklah ke dalam." perintah Gaara dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sakura hanya berdecak sebal.

"Lebih baik kau bekerja." balas Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kan?" Sakura mengerutkan kening lebarnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan gusar. Gaara menghela napas.

"Waktu kita bangun tidur!" jawab Gaara dengan kesal. Sakura pun mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pagi dan kemarin malam.

* * *

" _SAKURA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? BANGUN SEKARANG! BANGUN! AYAH SUDAH SIAP BEKERJA SEDANGKAN KAU MASIH TIDUR? BANGUNLAH SAKURA! AYAH MAU PERGI KERJA! SEDANGKAN KAU HARUS KE SEKOLAH! AYO, BANGUN! PUTRI AYAH TIDAK BOLEH MALAS-MALASAN BEGINI! APA KAU MAU KEBERUNTUNGANMU DICURI OLEH AYAM? KAU MAU? SAKURA! JAWAB AYAH! SAKURA!"_

 _Mendengar suara berat yang tak asing di telinganya itu, Sakura membuka matanya sebagian. Ia terbangun dengan kesadaran yang baru menyala sebagian. Itu adalah suara teriakan Ayahnya yang berusaha membangunkannya di pagi hari. Sebenarnya waktu itu, Sakura sudah bangun, namun dia pura-pura tertidur sehingga dia bisa merekam suara Ayahnya untuk membangunkannya. Sejak saat itu, Sakura selalu memasang rekaman itu sebagai alarm paginya._

 _Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Sakura sibuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba-raba meja yang diletakkan di samping ranjangnya itu. Ia berusaha untuk menggapai ponselnya yang mengeluarkan suara Ayahnya sebagai alarm untuk membangunkannya. Setelah mendapat ponselnya, Sakura langsung mematikan alarm itu lalu kembali menutup matanya._

" _Sekarang rumahku dekat dengan sekolah. Jadi aku akan tidur setengah jam lagi, Ayah." Sakura bergumam sambil merubah posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping, yaitu badannya menghadap ke kanan. Saat Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur, ia merasa ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan tangan itu menariknya untuk lebih dekat ke sisi kiri ranjang. Sakura yang masih ingin tidur, tak menghiraukan tangan itu. Ia hanya menutup matanya lalu kembali terlelap menuju dunia mimpi yang menyenangkan._

" _Kau tidak sekolah?"_

 _Karena belum benar-benar terlelap, suara berat yang terdengar seksi itu terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sakura. Ia bahkan merasakan ada desah napas di sekitar lehernya sehingga dia menggeliat kegelian. Ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya agar tak terkena hembusan napas itu, namun ia malah ditarik lebih dekat._

" _Ini saatnya liburan, Yah." jawab Sakura yang masih setengah sadar. Bahkan saat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, matanya masih terpejam._

" _Berarti kau kosong?" tanyanya lagi. Kini dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Sakura. Sakura hanya bergumam tidak jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu._

" _Aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini."_

" _Ayah tidak boleh bolos."_

" _Aku akan bolos karena aku direkturnya."_

 _Mendengar pernyataan itu, Sakura langsung memutar badannya sehingga ia menghadap ke kiri. Dia membuka matanya. Sekarang dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya._

 _Rambut merah._

 _Iris mata hijau._

 _Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya._

" _GAARA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR MESUM!" Sakura berteriak histeris dengan melepaskan kedua tangan Gaara yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Sakura segera menyingkapkan selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjang. Dia sedang membuat jarak aman sejauh mungkin dari Gaara._

" _Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang duduk bersandar pada bantal. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang merahnya seperti udang rebus. Entah dia sedang demam, malu, atau marah. Gaara tidak dapat membedakannya._

 _Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia sedang mengenakan kaos hitam yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Panjang kaos itu sampai setengah pahanya. Sebenarnya di balik kaosnya itu, Sakura masih memakai celana pendek. Namun karena kaos itu kebesaran, dia terlihat tidak memakai apapun di bawah kaos itu._

" _Ka-kau! Dasar gila! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini saat aku mengunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat?!" tanya Sakura dengan melihat jendela dan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat._

" _Aku punya kunci cadangan." Gaara menjawab dengan menunjukkan kunci yang dia ambil dari atas meja yang ada di dekat ranjang. Sakura menghela napasnya._

" _Dasar gila! Keluar dari kamar ini sekarang juga!" teriak Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Tidak mau." Mendengar balasan Gaara itu, Sakura hanya menghela napas sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakita karena kegilaan yang diciptakan Gaara._

" _Kau pusing? Aku bisa memijatmu. Kalau mau ada_ _ **plus plus**_ _-nya juga boleh." Gaara tersenyum mesum. Sakura pun bergidik ngeri sambil mengusap-usap kedua lengannya._

" _Tidak! Dipijat olehmu adalah hal mengerikan!" bentak Sakura kesal._

" _Mengerikan bagaimana? Kita kan sudah sah sebagai suami-isteri." balas Gaara dengan terkekeh pelan._

 _Sakura kembali menghela napas. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang menurutnya menjadi lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil celana panjang lalu memakainya._

" _Kenapa pakai celana panjang? Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan penampilan yang tadi." Gaara berkomentar. Sakura hanya menatap sinis Gaara lalu mendengus kesal._

" _Turun dari ranjang." perintah Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan._

" _Kau mau_ _ **bermain**_ _di tempat lain?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda. Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa._

" _Aku mau membereskan tempat tidur. Jadi jangan bermimpi, idiot!"_

 _Meskipun Gaara tidak bergerak turun, Sakura sudah mulai membereskan ranjangnya. Ia menyusun bantal-bantal. Kemudian menarik selimut yang dipakai Gaara secara paksa dan melipatnya. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah jengkel setengah mati, Gaara pun beranjak dari ranjang. Dia membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan Sakura meredam kemarahannya dengan cara membereskan tempat tidur._

* * *

"Masuklah. Kau membuat supir bus itu jengkel." bujuk Gaara dengan melihat ke belakang. Bus itu sudah semakin dekat dengan mobil Gaara. Kalau supir bus itu tidak sabar akan tingkah pasangan suami-istri ini, mungkin dia akan menabrakkan busnya sehingga mobil Gaara hancur.

"Aku mau ke pasar." kata Sakura dengan pendek.

Geram dengan Sakura yang keras kepala, Gaara pun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan mendorong Sakura untuk masuke ke dalamnya. Kalah dengan tenaga Gaara, akhirnya secara paksa Sakura duduk di dalam. Begitu Sakura duduk manis di kursi penumpang, Gaara segera menutup pintu. Setelah itu, Gaara kembali ke kursi kemudinya. Ia menutup pintu mobil lalu memakai _safe belt_.

"Kau harus pakai safe belt." Gaara pun memiringkan badannya untuk mendekat ke arah Sakura. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik sabuk itu dan memakaikan _safe belt_ itu untuk Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Mungkin saja dia masih kesal dengan Gaara karena itu Sakura tidak merasakan apapun.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Gaara yang sudah bersiap untuk melajukan mobilnya.

"Pasar tradisinonal!" Sakura menjawab dengan nada ketus. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mari berbelanja, Nyonya Sabaku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya. Mobil itu melaju menyusuri jalan raya, meninggalkan halte sehingga bus yang ada di belakang mobil Gaara dapat berhenti tepat di depan halte. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil memandangi tepi jalan dari jendela mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Semoga ini bukan hari sial untukku." gumam Sakura dengan memejamkan matanya.

Dia pun melepas penat dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil. Sekilas ia menandang Gaara yang sedang menyetir. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah laki-laki yang biasanya datar seperti papan tulis. Melihat senyum tipis itu, Sakura kembali membuang wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dengan menatap jendela di sampingnya. Daripada dia menatap wajah Gaara yang membuat darahnya mendidih karena tingkah lakunya yang membuat Sakura kesal, lebih baik dia tertidur dengan memandangi bangunan yang ada di tepi jalan!

* * *

To Be Continue

HALLO SEMUANYA! AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA KEMBALI KE SINI DENGAN SEHAT DAN SELAMAT SENTOSA! DAN KALIAN DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN AUTHOR LAGI DI CERITA INDAH DARI AUTHOR YANG LUMUTAN INI! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI SEMUANYA! AUTHOR BAHAGIA BANGET KARENA TERNYATA ADA YANG MINAT BACA FIC AMATIR DARI AUTHOR LUMUTAN INI. RASANYA TU YAAA ULALAAAA!^^ #GAKBISASELO #TERHURA #TERLALUBAHAGIA

Oke deh, sekarang kalian semua telah author invite ke BA yaitu Bacot Area! Kekeke... Sekali lagi, author ucapkan selamat datang! Sebelum kita masuk ke acara pembalasan review, author mau ngomong dikit aja. Bentar aja kok, nggak banyak hehehe.

Jadi gini, author minta maaf banget karena mungkin ini adalah update tercepat untuk fic ini. Kalau misalkan author mulai sekolah lagi, mungkin update-nya sekitar dua minggu setelah update terakhir. Pokoknya untuk urusan update, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena kalo untuk urusan yang satu ini, pasti lelet mulu. Kagak pernah cepet. Karena kurikulum 2013 yang cantik jelita ini, author jadi _kayak_ sibuk banget. Kayak yaa… Tugas presentasi, PR, latihan, catatan, banyaknya nggak ketolongan lagi. Mana kita ada ekskul, nambah lelah hayati. Warning ini sengaja author kasih dengan harapan kalian semua bisa memaklumi author sedikit. Dan semoga aja kalian nggak lumutan nunggu update dari fic amatir ini.

Hmm.. Okelah. Kita langsung lanjut aja ke acara berikutnya. Apalagi kalau bukan pembalasan review! #tepuktangan

Cekidot!

Azuma Sarafine : Hallo! Ini udah dilanjutin loh, jangan ga dibaca. _Kayaknya_ pairing buat fic ini Gaasaku terus deh, tapi _kayaknya_ lohh… Tapi pantau terus aja ya, jadi author harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya! Sebelumnya makasih loh karena udah mau singgah dan meninggalkan jejak;)

Guest : Hohoho.. author bersyukur kalau kamu suka sama fic Gaasaku ini, rasanya terharu denger kamu ngomong gitu #baper Btw, ini udah di update yaaa.. Jangan lupa di baca loh, kalau bisa sih di review juga ehehehe… Oh ya, makasih loh karna mau mampir plus ngasih review. Semoga kamu muncul lagi ya di chap selanjutnya:)

Yuinee5 : Amin aja ya, semoga aja akan lucu sehingga kamu dan readers yang lain juga terhibur pas baca fic ini. Sejujurnya sih author sama sekali nggak merasa kalau ada humornya di sini. Kalau author baca ulang fic ini, author emang senyum-senyum karna ngebayangi cowok mesum kayak Gaaara –ups! #ketauanmesumnya Ahahaha.. pokoknya sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya! Untuk kehadiran dan reviewnya, author ucapkan terima kasih:)

Arum Junnie : Ini dia update-an dari author lumutan! Maafkan author karna ini ga cepat. Bener banget! Remaja itu masa dimana kita lagi pengen hidup sebebas-bebasnya, tanpa aturan dan tanpa tekanan. Sayangnya, Sakura yang malah malah terkekang karena sudah tidak lajang lagi. Ya.. author sengaja buat pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan seperti itu. Maksud author sih supaya Sakura nggak cepet lupa sama Gaara, biar susah move on gitu ceritanya. Kalau masalah rate, author masih bimbang. Author ngasih rate T karena author nggak bakal masukin adegan ranjang. Tapi kayaknya fic ini justru menjurus ke rate M ya? #bingungsendiri See u in da next chap! Btw, makasih loh udah nyempetin baca dan review fic ini:)

Shionna Akasuna : Hmm.. dibuat rate M, ya? Kembali lagi dengan masalah rate. Author itu bingung banget buat nentuin rate buat fic yang beginian. Author sih pengennya fic ini rate T terus ya, soalnya kan ini masih bahas kehidupan remajanya Sakura walaupun dia udah nikah sama Gaara. Sebenernya rate T ini author pakek sebagai reminder juga. Maksudnya supaya dalam fic ini gak ada adegan ranjang dan kata-kata yang vulgar. Tapi kalau misalkan rate M, sejujurnya author kayaknya nggak sanggup deh. Tapi nggak tahu juga sih, soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya dan otak author kan sedikit mesum juga #mengakulagi #kembalibingung #dilandakeraguan #galau Tapi, makasih banyak untuk sarannya. Author bakal pikirin lagi masalah rate ini! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya! Karena udah mampir dan ninggalin review, author ucapkan terima kasih:)

Jamurlumutan462 : Haiiii! Loh kok nama kita sama?! Jangan-jangan kita jodoh karena pikiran kita untuk buat pen-name ini sama?! (?) #ngayal Tapi mungkin aja gender kita sama hehehe.. Di sini Gaasaku kiyutt ya? Gemes liatnya, jadi pengen latihan tinju deh sama Gaara! (?) Umur Gaara ya? Tebakan kamu berapa? Kamu maunya berapa? Masalah umur Gaara… itu rahasia! Hohoho… ikutin ceritanya terus yaa! Makasih karna udah mau nunggu, buat kehadiran dan review di chap kemaren, makasih juga ya!:)

Rina227 : Author kembali bersyukur karena ada lagi yang bilang kalau dia suka sama fic ini #sujudsyukur Tulisannya juga rapi? Author kembali bersyukur. Syukur deh kalau ada yang bilang rapi, author jadi semangat buat nerusin fic pertama ini hehehe.. Author juga suka sama Gaasaku, mereka kiyut kan di sini? Ciee nanyain umur Gaara juga. Kalau tebakan kamu gimana? Kira-kira di sini umurnya Gaara berapa? Buat umur Gaara, itu masih rahasia ya! Hohoho... Kalau masalah konflik sih, author juga nggak pengen yang berat-berat. Karena konflik yang ribet itu bisa aja buat rambut author botak..

Luca Marvell : Yahh.. yang kamu liat sendiri. Gaara emang si direktur mudanya dan dia author pasangin sama Sakura yang masih bocah banget pikirannya. Tapi gapapa kan? They look so cute together #sokinggris Oh ya, makasih ya karena udah nyempetin berkunjung dan ninggalin review. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya:)

Okeh, author rasa sekian dulu untuk sesi pembalasan review-nya. Tapi author juga makasih loh buat readers lainnya yang belum muncul. Author seneng karna kalian udah luangin waktu buat baca fic ini. Buat yang nge-follow dan nge-favorit, author juga mengucapkan makasih loh! Pokoknya author hanya bisa berterima kasih sama kalian semua. Karna kalian semua, author ngerasa bahagia dan seneng banget! Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, ya? Papaiiiii!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My Gaara

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Romance

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Berhubung otak author ini agak sedikit mesum, karena itu harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Gaara yang sudah bersiap untuk melajukan mobilnya.

"Pasar tradisinonal! Dasar orang tua! Begitu saja sudah lupa." Sungut Sakura dengan nada ketus. Gaara tidak mengindahkan rutukan Sakura, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mari berbelanja, Nyonya Sabaku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya. Mobil itu melaju menyusuri jalan raya, meninggalkan halte sehingga bus yang ada di belakang mobil Gaara dapat berhenti tepat di depan halte. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil memandangi tepi jalan dari jendela mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Semoga ini bukan hari sial untukku." gumam Sakura dengan memejamkan matanya.

Dia pun melepas penat dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil. Sekilas ia memandang Gaara yang sedang menyetir. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah laki-laki yang biasanya datar seperti papan tulis. Melihat senyum tipis itu, Sakura kembali membuang wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dengan menatap jendela di sampingnya. Daripada dia menatap wajah Gaara yang membuat darahnya mendidih karena tingkah lakunya yang membuat Sakura kesal, lebih baik dia tertidur dengan memandangi bangunan yang ada di tepi jalan!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 3

* * *

Suasana di dalam mobil Gaara dapat disamakan dengan kuburan lama karena atmosfer keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua. Gaara masih fokus dengan menyetir, sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk menatap bangunan-bangunan di tepi jalan melalui kaca jendela. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Keduanya masih bertahan dengan ego masing-masing. Sakura yang masih kesal dengan Gaara yang muncul tiba-tiba memilih untuk tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sedangkan Gaara yang sadar kalau dialah penyebab kekesalan Sakura memilih untuk menahan dirinya karena takut Sakura akan bertambah kesal jika ia bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti kerja?" Gaara menyerah. Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya untuk membuat satu topik pembicaraan agar keheningan di antara mereka musnah.

"Tidak mau." Sakura menjawab dengan nada ketusnya. Kepalanya tetap dia arahkan pada kaca jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak sedikit pun ada niat untuk memandang wajah Gaara yang mengajaknya untuk berdiskusi.

"Aku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu." Decakan sebal langsung berkumandang dari Sakura. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau _mood_ Sakura sudah bertambah buruk dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu." balas Sakura sekenannya. Gaara menghela napas pendek.

"Sakura.."

"Dengar. Aku tahu kau bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanku. Tidak, bahkan semua permintaanku. Sekalipun aku minta tujuh kilogram batang emas, kau pasti bisa memberinya. Karena apa? Karena kau adalah orang kaya! Kau direktur sebuah perusahaan hebat! Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku!" potong Sakura dengan seruan kesal. Kini dia menatap Gaara yang duduk menyetir di sampingnya. Sesekali, Gaara curi-curi pandang untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura. Siapapun yang melihat wajah Sakura dalam sekali lihat pasti tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang marah dan kesal. Bukannya merasa menyesal ataupun merasa bersalah, senyuman tipis malah terukir di wajah Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti kerja?" tanya Gaara dengan tenang.

Dia seakan kembali ke Gaara yang sebelumnya. Dia kembali bertingkah seperti air yang tenang, susah sekali untuk ditebak. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, kita tidak tahu. Apa yang dia inginkan, kita tidak bisa menebaknya. Wajar saja, dia adalah orang dewasa yang memang terbiasa untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Untuk menghadapi semua masalah pastilah dia bersikap tenang dan santai. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang masih anak-anak. Apapun yang dia pikirkan, semua tercetak jelas melalui wajah dan ekspresinya. Ditambah lagi dengan gestur badannya, kita bisa tahu semuanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. Dia menghembuskan napas. Sedangkan Gaara belum memberi respon, dia tetap diam untuk menunggu Sakura mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu, bodoh!" Sakura berteriak kesal sampai wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Gaara kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, pisah rumah saja."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Pisah rumah? Bukannya itu merupakan satu langkah menuju perceraian? Bukannya waktu itu pria dewasa ini menyobekkan kertas formulir saat Sakura menyerahkan formulir untuk bercerai? Sekarang dia minta untuk pisah rumah? Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki ini dan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Gaara.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai menghantui pikiran Sakura. Tapi yang paling menggangu adalah, apa tujuan Gaara menikahinya? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bukannya dia bisa meminta Ayahnya melunasi hutang itu dengan tambahan bunga yang mencekik leher? Atau menyita semua perabotan rumah sebagai jaminan kalau dia tidak bisa melunasi hutang agar dia bertambah kaya? Tetapi kenapa harus Sakura yang jadi jaminannya?

Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah siapa yang menyarankan dirinya sebagai jaminan? Ayahnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin. Ayahnya tidak mungkin setega itu untuk menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya demi melunasi hutangnya. Lalu… Gaara? Kalau itu Gaara, apa motif Gaara untuk meminta dirinya sebagai jaminan?

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah sangat sadar. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya memang jelek. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang kusam dan gersang selalu diikat berantakan. Dia punya kening yang lebarnya seluas lapangan parkir. Badannya juga pendek, untung tidak sependek kurcaci dalam dongeng. Yang dapat mengurangi sedikit kadar kejelekannya adalah kulitnya lumayan putih. Hanya itu saja yang dapat dilihat dari dirinya. Intinya adalah dia adalah orang yang jelek!

Jadi apa alasan Gaara untuk menikah dengan orang jelek sepertinya? Perlu ditambahkan juga bahwa dia juga anak orang miskin. Padahal Gaara bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih cantik plus seksi yang hartanya tidak habis delapan turunan. Atau jangan-jangan Gaara menikahinya justru untuk menghindar dari perjodohan yang harusnya terjadi?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercerai?" tantang Sakura dengan memperhatikan wajah Gaara. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala pertanyaan yang menonjok benaknya sehingga kepalanya terasa sakit. Jadi untuk lebih jelasnya, dia akan memancing Gaara. Namun untuk merespon usulan Sakura, Gaara hanya mengangkat sudut bibir membentuk seringain iblis.

"Kenapa kau ingin bercerai?"

"Kenapa kau ingin pisah rumah?"

Sakura menampilkan senyum sarkastiknya. Dia pandai menjawab pertanyaan karena kodrat perempuan adalah menang dari semua debat dengan pria. Itu memang sudah hukum alam. Gaara mendengus kesal. Mungkin dia tidak terima karena Sakura dengan gampang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sakura."

Komentar Gaara yang disampaikan dengan wajah datar dan nada dingin itu sukses menohoknya dengan keras. Dia menyebalkan? Memang! Sakura memang anak yang menyebalkan. Terima kasih pada Gaara yang berhasil membuat Sakura terbakar dalam api emosinya.

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja aku! Supaya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan sepertiku setiap harinya!" balas Sakura dengan melepaskan _safe belt_ yang mengekang dirinya dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

Sakura menarik napas lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Rasanya darahnya benar-benar mendidih dan ingin segera keluar dari ubun-ubunnya menuju permukaan. Dia benar-benar merasakan bahwa dirinya kepanasan karena terbakar api kasat mata bernama emosi. Dan untuk memadamkan api itu, rasanya sekarang dia harus mencakar wajah Gaara yang mulus itu sampai benar-benar rusak!

"Hentikan mobilmu. Turunkan aku." ucap Sakura saat dia melihat halte bus.

"Aku tidak mau." balas Gaara dengan menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya sehingga halte bus itu terlewati begitu saja. Sakura menggeram kesal. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya pada jok mobil itu dengan keras.

"Turunkan aku!" bentak Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja dia cempreng-cemprengkan. Ia harap kepala Gaara akan sakit karena suara kaleng recehnya dan mengalah padanya. Namun sepertinya, laki-laki itu sudah sengaja membuat indra pendengaran tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia membuat telinganya menjadi tuli akan teriakan Sakura yang berkali-kali minta untuk diturunkan.

"Hentikan mobilmu! Turunkan aku sekarang!" seru Sakura kesal dengan menarik-narik lengan kemeja Gaara. Tetapi Gaara sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, dengan santainya dia melepas tangan kanannya yang ditarik-tarik Sakura dari stir mobil.

"Silahkan bermanja-manja dengan tangan kananku."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Saat dia kembali fokus kepada jalan yang ada di depan, tangan kanan Gaara mencari tangan kiri Sakura lalu menggenggamnya.

Apakah Gaara memang seperti ini? Sewaktu mereka asyik berdebat, Gaara seperti pria dewasa yang tenang dalam menghadapi segala masalah. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan serius. Tetapi sekarang, dia mulai bertingkah seperti Gaara yang selalu mengganggunya sehingga kepalanya pusing untuk meladeninya. Apakah Gaara memiliki kepribadian ganda? Atau dia memang seorang bipolar? Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Lepaskan tanganku, bipolar!" Sakura pun melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan hentakan kasar. Tetapi dengan cepat Gaara kembali meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Karena kesal, Sakura kembali membuang wajahnya pada kaca mobil.

Keberuntungan untuk Gaara, lampu lalu lintas menampilkan warna merah. Gaara segera mengentikan laju mobilnya tepat di belakang garis yang sudah ditentukan. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Sayangnya gadis bersurai _pink_ itu sedang menoleh ke jendela mobilnya.

"Aku rasa debat kita belum selesai, nona." ucap Gaara dengan menarik tangan kiri Sakura yang digenggamnya dengan erat. Perbuatan Gaara itu sukses membuat kepala Sakura terbentur dengan lengan Gaara karena kaget dan tidak punya persiapan. Karena perbuatan Gaara itu, Sakura langsung menatap wajah Gaara dan memberikan tatapannya yang setajam leser.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentak Sakura dengan mengetuk kepala Gaara dengan keras sebagai pembalasan atas perbuatan Gaara yang kurang ajar. Bukannya marah atau kesal, Gaara malah tersenyum seakan dia memang menunggu Sakura untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku senang kau marah." Sakura malah mendengus sebal. Dia kembali membuang wajahnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menatap Gaara.

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan!" ketus Sakura dengan melepaskan tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi dengan cepat, Gaara kembali meraih tangan Sakura.

"Kita harus bicara sampai selesai." balas Gaara dengan tenang.

"Kau ingin pisah rumah kan? Kenapa tidak langsung bercerai saja? Pisah rumah adalah hal yang tanggung. Kenapa tidak bercerai sekalian biar semuanya benar-benar selesai?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sebalnya. Namun dari nada bicaranya, dia sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Sakura.."

TINNNN!

Kalimat Gaara terpotong karena suara klakson mobil yang menganggu. Gaara kembali melihat ke depan, ternyata lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tak mau mendengar suara klakson itu lebih lama, Gaara segera memasukkan perseneling dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang. Sedangkan Sakura kembali melirik kaca jendela dengan menghela napas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia terus-terusan menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak karena Gaara yang menyebalkan. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura malah jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tepat di lapangan parkir terdekat dari pasar tradisional. Ia melepas _safe belt_ hendak turun dari mobil, namun niatnya urung saat ia menyadari bahwa perempuan yang ada di sampingnya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Manik _pale green_ itu menghangat ketika ia melihat bahwa Sakura tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tenang sekali. Ternyata Sakura berbeda sekali waktu tidur. Biasanya mulut Sakura akan terus berteriak dan bicara seenaknya. Atau dia akan menampilkan senyum sinis plus wajah sebalnya saat Gaara mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal. Tetapi kini, bibir itu terkatup rapat. Tak ada dengkuran yang terdengar darinya. Yang terlihat hanya dadanya yang naik-turun dengan irama yang teratur.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya kepada stir mobilnya. Ia menghadap ke arah Sakura. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Gaara dapat memandangi wajah Sakura secara detail. Di mata Gaara, Sakura sangat manis saat tidur. Gaara menyukai guratan damai yang terdapat dalam wajah tertidur Sakura. Entah apa yang dimimpikan gadis itu sehingga dia tersenyum. Yang jelas hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi maha karya paling indah di mata Gaara.

Sakura memang cantik walaupun rambut _pink_ itu tidak pernah ia gerai begitu saja. Dia punya kening yang lebar dan hidung kecil yang mancung. Pipinya tirus, mungkin itu karena perempuan di sampingnya ini tidak hobi makan. Dan yang penting adalah bibir ranum itu nampak menggoda dengan warna merah cerah. Bentuknya sempurna dan ukurannya yang mungil menambah kesempurnaan karya Tuhan ini.

Melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, Gaara sama sekali tidak tega untuk membangunkan Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin waktu membeku seketika sehingga dia dapat terus menatap wajah Sakura yang kalem seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka harus terjebak di dalam mobil selama dua hari, Gaara sangat rela, asalkan dia bisa menatap wajah Sakura yang seperti ini.

Beepbeep.. Beepbeep..

Suara yang berasal dari ponsel Sakura yang bergetar itu membuat Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. Tak lama dari itu, Sakura membuka matanya setelah berkedip beberapa kali. Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya siang-siang begini.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat dia mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Giginya saling bergemelatukan, seketika itu juga rahangnya mengeras. Dengan kasar, Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas _dashboard_ , membiarkan benda canggih itu terus bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Kau tidak mau angkat teleponnya?" Gaara bertanya sambil berusaha untuk melihat siapa nama orang yang menghubungi Sakura itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura dengan ketus sambil melepaskan _safe belt_ yang mengekang dirinya.

"Kau tidak mau membawa ponselmu?" tanya Gaara lagi saat Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa _emerald_ itu memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam. Namun terselip juga sebuah kesedihan di dalam sana. Mungkin saja orang itu adalah orang yang dulunya penting di hidup Sakura. Mungkin saja itu mantan pacarnya?

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura pun keluar dari mobil. Melihat Sakura yang sudah turun, Gaara buru-buru melepas _safe belt_ dan menyusul Sakura. Tentu saja setelah dia memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke dalam saku celananya.

Latar tempat kembali berganti. Kini pasangan baru itu berada di pasar tradisional.

Tempat dimana setiap penjual sibuk memamerkan dagangannya untuk mencari nafkah. Di tengah hiruk pikuk transaksi antara penjual dan pembeli, di antara gerombolan orang-orang yang sibuk mencari kebutuhannya masing-masing, Sakura dan Gaara baru saja masuk ke dalam area pasar yang ramainya bukan main. Padahal ini adalah hari kerja, namun pasar ini tetap saja padat akan pengunjung. Tak mau berlama-lama di pasar, Sakura mulai bergerak untuk mencari semua bahan yang ada di daftar belanjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan catatannya dan membaca semuanya. Dia harus membeli tiga kilogram udang, lima kilogram cumi-cumi, dan sepuluh ikat kangkung.

"Kita bisa membeli semua itu di supermarket." komentar Gaara saat dia membaca semua bahan yang tertera di dalam memo itu. Sebelum menghiraukan Gaara, Sakura memasukkan memo itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Pulang sana!" ketus Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau tidur saja." Gaara menjawab dengan senyum yang jelas-jelas tujuannya mengejek Sakura. Sakura juga balas tersenyum, senyum sinis tentunya. Lalu dia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Gaara.

Berbagai macam aroma mulai menyapa indra penciuman Sakura ketika ia melangkah masuk lebih jauh. Bau ikan segar, bau darah ayam yang baru saja dipotong, dan bau-bau tajam lainnya. Namun Sakura menghiraukannya. Dengan menyelip di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, Sakura mulai mencari bahan yang diperlukan. Ia menorehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menatap semua barang dagangan yang disediakan oleh penjual. Manik giok itu nampak berbinar-binar ketika ia melihat ikan-ikan yang masih hidup bergerak di air yang disediakan oleh penjual. Melihat ikan yang berusaha melarikan diri mungkin merupakan hiburan yang lumayan untuk Sakura yang hatinya masih diliputi oleh rasa kesal akan Gaara yang banyak tanya dan sang penelepon yang menyebalkan itu.

Gaara yang tertinggal di belakang segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah jauh di depan. Berulang kali dia menerobos kerumunan orang dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Sampai ia melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan seragam pelayan itu berhenti, Gaara bernapas lega.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat dia berdiri tepat di depan seorang Kakek yang menjual cumi-cumi. Di dalam kotak besar, cumi-cumi itu dijajakan dengan rapi. Sang penjual tersenyum. Karena itu, Sakura juga balas tersenyum.

"Cumi-cumi ini masih segar, nak! Mereka baru saja diantar tadi pagi." tawar sang Kakek. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memandang cumi-cumi itu dengan teliti kemudian memegangnya, bahkan dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bau yang keluar dari cumi-cumi itu. Cumi-cumi itu memang nampak baik dengan kulit yang berwarna cerah dan bersih tanpa ada koyakan pada kulitnya.

"Tolong bungkuskan lima kilo untuk saya."

Sang Kakek langsung memasukkan cumi-cumi ke dalam satu kantong plastik dan sesekali menimbangnya. Sampai berat jarum timbangan itu benar-benar berhenti di angka lima, Kakek itu memberikan kantong plastiknya pada Sakura. Bertepatan dengan menerima kantong plastik itu, Sakura memberi dua lembar uang seratus ribuan.

"Terima kasih, Kek."

Pamit Sakura untuk meninggalkan Kakek itu. Begitu mendapat satu anggukan kepalanya, Sakura lanjut berjalan dengan menjinjing kantong plastik yang berat itu. Melihat Sakura yang berjalan sangat lambat, Gaara langsung mengambil alih kantong plastik itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku saja yang bawa." Gaara tersenyum manis. Dengan raut wajah kesalnya, Sakura memberi kantong plastik itu dan kembali berjalan untuk mencari bahan selanjutnya. Gaara pun langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura yang berjalan cepat.

Ya, kira-kira begitulah acara berbelanja Sakura dan Gaara. Setiap Sakura mendapatkan bahan yang dia perlukan, Gaara akan membawakannya. Sampai semua bahan yang ada di daftar terpenuhi, akhirnya Sakura hanya membawa badan untuk menuntun Gaara keluar dari pasar tanpa tersesat.

Mereka kembali ke lapangan parkir tanpa tersesat, semuanya berkat Sakura yang menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar. Sesampainya di lapangan parkir, Gaara segera memasukkan semua belanjaan Sakura ke bagasi mobilnya. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam mobil begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Gaara langsung memakai _safe belt_ -nya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke samping dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura untuk memakaikan _safe belt_ pada Sakura. Tetapi dengan cepat, Sakura menarik sabuk itu dari tempatnya lalu memakainya. Gaara menghela napas dengan kembali duduk seperti semula. Setelah itu Gaara menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, memasukkan perseneling dan menginjak pedal gas.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula. Dimana mereka berdua kembali dinaungi oleh atmosfer hening sehingga suasanya menjadi sepi seperti di bandara lama yang tidak dipakai lagi. Sakura yang masih dirasuki oleh amarahnya kembali memilih untuk mengunci rapat bibirnya. Sementara Gaara yang menjadi sumber masalah juga diam karena takut salah bicara.

Tetapi sama seperti tadi, bibir Gaara seakan terasa gatal karena tidak bicara. Dia pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan deheman dengan harapan Sakura akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela. Tetapi gadis itu tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Sakura." panggilnya dengan lembut.

Ia menoleh sekilas untuk memandang Sakura yang masih saja menatap kaca mobilnya. Gaara pun mengambil inisiatif. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang terkulai begitu saja. Saat Gaara memegang pergelangan tangannya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak atau berontak. Dia tetap mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada hati-hati. Namun Sakura masih diam seribu bahasa. Seakan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Gaara bicarakan.

"Kita harus bicara, Sakura." ujar Gaara dengan mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sakura dengan harapan Sakura akan memberikan respon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." jawab Sakura dengan datar.

"Tapi kita belum selesai bicara." bantah Gaara dengan halus. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. Kini dia menatap Gaara yang masih fokus menyetir. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum sarkastiknya.

"Kau ingin pisah rumah kan? Ya sudah. Ayo lakukan." Gaara menatap Sakura sebentar. Air muka Sakura menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tidak baik. Berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk terpancar jelas dari _emerald_ redupnya.

"Aku tidak serius mengatakannya."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin pisah rumah."

Sakura hanya tertawa paksa. Kemudian seulas senyum sinis muncul menghiasi wajah datarnya. Matanya sama sekali tak bercahaya lagi. Air mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan celotehan Gaara yang tidak bermutu.

"Mari hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Semua ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Lebih baik kita bercerai dan benar-benar pisah rumah. Jadi kau bisa urus urusanmu dan aku dengan urusanku."

Gaara memandang jalanan depan. Ia tahu jalanan ini, di dekat sini ada sebuah taman. Entah taman itu ramai atau tidak. Tetapi itu adalah tempat yang lumayan bagus untuk bicara. Dan seingatnya, taman itu ada bila mereka belok kiri di lorong pertama. Gaara pun segera membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri dan berhenti di sana. Ingatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Melihat bahwa situasi sepi, Gaara mulai menghadap ke samping. Menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Iris _pale green_ itu bertemu dengan _emerald_ milik Sakura. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama datar.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin bercerai?" tanya Gaara dengan menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah memintamu untuk bercerai?" Sakura menjawab dengan memberi pertanyaan baru. Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku?" Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Apa kita harus membahas ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah lelah.

"Kita harus selesaikan pembicaraan kita." jawab Gaara dengan tegas.

"Ini masih jam kerjaku, Gaara. Kau menghabiskan banyak waktuku." Sakura beralasan. Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ponsel Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku membeli tempat kerjamu?" tanya Gaara dengan mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang lalu menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinga kanannya.

"Halo?"

Sakura pun merebut ponsel itu dari telinga Gaara. Lalu dia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan ponsel Gaara ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah itu dia kembali menatap Gaara dengan tatapan serius. Gaara balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _'kenapa-kau-menatapku-begitu?'_

"Apa kau harus melakukan itu?" Sakura mendengus sebal. Garaa hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _'kau-yang-memaksaku-melakukan-itu'_

"Lebih baik aku turun di sini." putus Sakura dengan melepas _safe belt_ dari dirinya. Gaara berdecak sebal lalu menahan tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kita belum selesai."

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Tidak ada yang mau kubicarakan. Jika kau punya, silahkan bicara. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku tidak mau pisah rumah apalagi bercerai darimu." tegas Gaara dengan suara beratnya. Kini ganti Sakura yang menghela napas. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya lagi. Ia menatap Gaara.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku masih seorang remaja. Remaja yang identik dengan kebebasan dan hidup tanpa tekanan. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hidup. Aku masih ingin bebas, Gaara. Jadi hentikanlah omong kosong ini. Kau hanya membuat dirimu lelah karena berhadapan dengan anak kecil sepertiku." jawab Sakura panjang lebar. Dari nada bicaranya, Sakura nampak sangat serius dan sama sekali tidak bercanda. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang sekarang memasang tampang datarnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi suami.. tidak. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu dan kau masih merasa tertekan? Wah! Hebat sekali!" Sakura memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Lebih baik ceraikan aku sekarang. Jadi kita bisa pisah rumah." ucap Sakura tanpa ragu. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menatap sepasang mata hijau hutan itu lekat-lekat. Sakura yang ditatap seintens itu malah memundurkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, Haruno Sakura." tegas Gaara sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada parau.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENCERAIKANKU? APA ALASANNYA, BANGSAT?! KAU KIRA AKU INI WANITA MATA DUITAN YANG TERGILA-GILA DENGAN HARTA SAMPAHMU?! KAU KIRA AKU AKAN TERGODA DENGAN WAJAH PRIA BRENGSEK SOK TAMPAN SEPERTIMU? KAU KIRA AKU AKAN TAHLUK DENGAN SEMUA PERLAKUAN OMONG KOSONG DARIMU? PERSETAN DENGAN DIRIMU DAN SEMUA YANG KAU MILIKI! DAN SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN SEMUA ITU! YANG AKU INGINKAN HANYALAH HIDUP NORMAL SEPERTI REMAJA LAINNYA! JADI CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, KEPARAT! KAU MENGERTI APA MAUKU? AKU MAU BERCERAI, BANGSAT! CERAIKAN AK-"

Layaknya perawat yang menangkap pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas dari penjagaan perawat, Gaara berhasil membungkam mulut Sakura yang berisik dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga. Gaara memajukan kepalanya sehingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya sebatas hidung yang saling bertabrakan. Namun tanpa aba-aba Gaara langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melumatnya untuk menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk seperti monster lepas.

Itu berarti… GAARA MENCIUM SAKURA!

* * *

To Be Continue

HALOHALOHAI SEMUANYA HAHAHA (udahsikatgigibro:v)

Author senang sekali bisa kembali ke dunia menyenangkan bernama fanfiction ini. Author minta maaf sekali karena udpate nya lama banget. Maafkanlah author nista ini, para readers #nangisbombay Sebenernya sih author pengen update lebih cepet karena author tahu, mau bagaimana pun menunggu itu emang nggak enak #curhat

Yaa.. sesuai dengan apa yang author sampaikan di chapter kemaren, author masih berkutat dengan semua tugas sekolah dan tugas ekskul yang banyaknya setinggi gunung Fuji. Perasaan tiap naik kelas, semua tugas dan pelajaran susah banget dimengerti sama kayak doi yang sama sekali nggak peka #curhat #apahubungannya #lupakan #abaikan Lagi-lagi karena semua itu, author baru sempet update sekarang

Oke deh, author nggak mau bercuap-cuap basi lagi. Sekarang author invite kalian semua untuk masuk ke dalam BA! #tepuktanganyangmeriah

Kita kembali ke dalam segmen yang ditunggu-tunggu yaitu Bacot Area dalam rangka membalas semua review yang masuk untuk chapter kemarin! Semuanya beri tepuk tangan yang meriah! #maksa

Ya udahlah ya, mendingan kita masuk langsung ke acara penting ini.

One.

Two..

Three…

CEKIDOTT!

Lmlsn : Udahlahh, cewek mana sih yang nggak baper kalo digodain terus? Apalagi sama cogan kayak Gaara ehehehe.. Mungkin Sakura masih sok jual mahal gitu, jadinya dia agak tsundere tsundere gitu lohh.. #apaapaanini Hamlilahh bisa diupdate ya ini fic, jadi ini dia lanjutan yang kamu tunggu-tunggu. Silahkan dibaca dan dinikmati.. Btw, makasih loh buat kehadiran dan reviewnya. Author masih menunggu kehadiran kamu di chapter depan, see u again yoo!:)

Guest : Ehehehe.. author juga suka kok sama sifat Gaara di sini. Sengaja author kasih peran yang kayak gini, soalnya ini fantasi author dari dulu hehehe.. Dan author perhatiin sifat Gaara yang kayak gini itu jarang banget ditampilin.. EH? Kok author malah curhat sih #pelupa Pokoknya makasih ya buat review dan kehadirannya, ditambah dengan semangatnya juga ehehehe.. Pokoknya author harus liat kamu di chapter selanjutnya! Lopppyuuu:)

Yurchan Nyan : Sebenernya sih penname author ini sengaja dibuat dengan nama lumutan, soalnya sekalian jadi reminder n warning juga sih #sesijujur Untuk update chap yang ini aja, author harus menyingkirkan semua tugas dulu #curhatlagi Tapi makasih ya karna udah suka sama fic pertama author yang abal-abal ini, author jadi terhura dehh. Berasa kayak dapet oscar award gitu.. #lebay Makasih loh karna udah mampir dan nyempetin buat kasih review. Di next chap, author harap kamu muncul lagi yaa:)

Cherry : Hmm.. sejujurnya author juga suka sasusaku, tapi author sudah mulai bosan dengan pairing mereka. Rasanya tu kayak udah biasa gitu, apalagi di sana ada Gaara yang biasanya jadi cowok yang suka mendem perasaaan. Kan kasian liatnya:( Jadi author yang ngebet banget buat ff ini memutuskan untuk menjadikan Gaara sebagai pemeran utama! #tepuktangan #wajahgembira Maafkan author yang lama banget updatenya, semoga aja kamu nggak marah lalu kesal dan meninggalkan author #ngomongoposindok Btw, buat review dan kunjungannya makasih yaa.. Kalau bisa, muncul lagi ya di chapter selanjutnya:)

Shionna Akasuna : Kalo masalah itu sih, kita liat nanti aja yaaa.. Sebenernya tergantung sama Sakura nya juga. Kalo dia cepet luluh, mungkin bisa ya. Tapi kalo kepalanya tetep kayak batu, author nggak tahu juga. Author sih juga _ngarepin_ ending yang menyenangkan dalam artian happy ending, tapi itu masih _ngarep_ lohh.. Jadi pantengin terus fic abal-abal ini yaa.. Makasih karna sudah berkunjung dan reviewnya.. Kita harus ketemu lagi ya di next chap nya:)

Rina227 : Yaampunnn.. makasih lohh. Author bahagia deh kalo kamu ngasih semangat buat author sampe ngajak-ngajak Lee segala. Kenapa kamu nggak sekalian ngajak warga kampung Konoha aja?:) Author kan mengharapkan kedatangan Shikamaru:( #elukenapawoy Nggak nggak, itu becanda doang. Abaikan aja nggak papa. Makanya kamu staytune dongg, kalau bisa si difollow sekalian difavorit juga nggak papa. Maksudnya itu supaya kamu nggak ketinggal gitu #senyummalaikat Tapi author sangat bahagia loh kalau kamu melakukan itu hehehe #kodekeras Btw, makasih yaa buat review dan kehadirannya. Awas aja kalo kamu nggak muncul di next chap! #sokgalak #ngesok Udahlah lupain:)

Hinamori Hikari : Hamlilah yaaa.. author seneng bacanya. Iya, author juga sukak kok Gaara yang mesum seperti ini. Kayak kata Gaara, orang yang mesumnya ditunjukin itu lebih mendingan daripada orang yang mesumnya diem-diem hehehehe... Ini ya lanjutannya, semoga kamu bahagia membaca ini. Makasih loh udah mau mampir buat baca fic author ini, buat reviewnya juga ya. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di da next chap!:)

Arni-chan : Kok kamu komennya sama kayak promosi air mineral sih? Bedanya cuman dia manis-manis gimana gitu, kalo kamu lucu-lucu gimana gitu #apaansihauthor #ngayalaja Hamlilah kalau kamu bilang cerita ini seru dan suka sama ceritanya seru, author jadi bahagia deh bacanya ehehehe.. Oh ya, makasih loh karna udah mau mampir dan review yang kamu tinggalin. Untuk chapter selanjutnya muncul lagi yahh:)

Ayong Tata : Pertanyaan kamu sudah dijawab ya? Jadi pertanyaan selanjutnya bisa kamu kirimkan kembali ke kotak review #lah #lupikiriniapaan #plak #ditamparreaders Intinya author tunggu kehadiran kamu di chapter selanjutnya! Untuk review dan kehadirannya, author ucapkan terima kasih!:)

Arum Junnie : Hmm.. Boleh juga sih ya, saran kamu. Tapi setelah mendapat pencerahan, hidayah, dan keinginan serta tekad yang kuat, author memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan pada rate T. Soalnya author memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.. Ya.. Tapi.. Ya.. Berhubung otak authornya ini mesum, jadi kalian tahulah apa yang akan terjadi dalam fic ini eheheh #smirk Oke deh, makasih buat kehadiran dan reviewnya. Author harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya:)

Okehhh.. Author rasa cukup sekian dulu pembalasan review di chapter ini. Author harap, peminat fic ini bisa lebih banyak lagi. Sekali lagi author ucapkan pada readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca sampai memberi review bahkan nge-follow dan nge-favorit story ini. Untuk semuanya author ucapkan terima kasih sudah buat author bahagia dengan semua ini. Pokoknya author tunggu readers lainnya untuk muncul ke permukaan. Dengan begitu, author pamit undur diri dulu! Dadahhhh! #kissbyealay #bubar


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My Gaara

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Romance

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Berhubung otak author ini agak sedikit mesum, karena itu harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi suami.. tidak. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu dan kau masih merasa tertekan? Wah! Hebat sekali!" Sakura memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Lebih baik ceraikan aku sekarang. Jadi kita bisa pisah rumah." ucap Sakura tanpa ragu. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menatap sepasang mata hijau hutan itu lekat-lekat. Sakura yang ditatap seintens itu malah memundurkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, Haruno Sakura." tegas Gaara sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada parau.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENCERAIKANKU? APA ALASANNYA, BANGSAT?! KAU KIRA AKU INI WANITA MATA DUITAN YANG TERGILA-GILA DENGAN HARTA SAMPAHMU?! KAU KIRA AKU AKAN TERGODA DENGAN WAJAH PRIA BRENGSEK SOK TAMPAN SEPERTIMU? KAU KIRA AKU AKAN TAHLUK DENGAN SEMUA PERLAKUAN OMONG KOSONG DARIMU? PERSETAN DENGAN DIRIMU DAN SEMUA YANG KAU MILIKI! DAN SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN SEMUA ITU! YANG AKU INGINKAN HANYALAH HIDUP NORMAL SEPERTI REMAJA LAINNYA! JADI CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, KEPARAT! KAU MENGERTI APA MAUKU? AKU MAU BERCERAI, BANGSAT! CERAIKAN AK-"

Layaknya perawat yang menangkap pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas dari penjagaan perawat, Gaara berhasil membungkam mulut Sakura yang berisik dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga. Gaara memajukan kepalanya sehingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya sebatas hidung yang saling bertabrakan. Namun tanpa aba-aba Gaara langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melumatnya untuk menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk seperti monster lepas.

Itu berarti… GAARA MENCIUM SAKURA!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Last Chapter

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia sangat sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara padanya. Laki-laki itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Tidak, dia tidak hanya menempelkannya, tetapi juga menyesapnya dengan menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya agar Sakura mau membuka mulutnya. Namun, Sakura tidak meladeni pagutan itu. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dengan mendorong dada Gaara agar menjauh darinya. Dan dengan kekuatan Sakura, ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Sakura akan mengamuk layaknya monster, kalian salah besar karena nyatanya Sakura hanya diam menatap Gaara. Kedua manik giok itu bertemu, saling tatap dengan harapan dapat memahami perasaan masing-masing hanya lewat kontak mata mereka. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut, mereka hanya terus hanyut dalam heningnya keadaan. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk melepaskan pandangannya.

Sampai akhirnya, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Sekarang iris mata hijau hutannya ia alihkan untuk menatap keadaan luar dari kaca mobil. Pandangannya menerawang. Sinar matanya redup, tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa dibaca dari sana. Dia persis sekali dengan orang yang mengalami tekanan berat. Jelas saja, pasti banyak pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ingin dia ajukan. Tetapi dia tak dapat mengungkapkan pikirannya. Entah karena dia tak mau berdebat atau memang sudah menyerah pada semuanya.

"Apa susahnya melepasku?" Sakura membuka topik pembicaraan dengan pandangan menerawangnya. Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar seperti orang putus asa yang siap loncat dari gedung tinggi untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Apa salahku? Apa yang membuatku terlibat dengan masalah utang-piutang Ayahku? Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan sebagai jaminan? Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya lebih sederhana seperti menyita rumah kami dan membiarkanku untuk hidup bebas meskipun jadi gelandangan? Apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahi gadis lusuh sepertiku?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar karena ingin menangis. Gaara menghela napas lalu mengelus-elus pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Gaara menjawab dengan singkat. Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mereka kembali berpandangan. Dan hal itu membuat Gaara dapat melihat bahwa tetesan air bening mulai mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Gaara berkata sambil menghapus lelehan cairan asin itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sembari menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan agar dirinya berhenti menangis.

"Aku ingin jawaban yang sesungguhnya." Sakura membantah dengan menyingkirkan tangan Gaara secara halus. Setelah itu dia mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang masih berair.

"Itu jawabanku yang sesungguhnya." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Karena aku menyukaimu? Apakah Gaara berpikir bahwa dia begitu bodoh sehingga ia dapat percaya dengan omongan Gaara? Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah kau temui? Karena takdir atau reinkarnasi? Apakah dia harus percaya dengan omong kosong itu? Tentu saja tidak. Wanita selalu berpikir realistis dengan logikanya.

"Aku membencimu, Gaara." ucap Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Gaara dan berjalan entah kemana. Melihat Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, Gaara turut keluar. Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya karena saat ia ingin menahan Sakura, Sakura sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sial!" Gaara mengumpat dengan wajah kesalnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang ada di dalam taksi mulai menangis seengukan. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana kemudian menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di sana untuk membentuk suatu nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"I-Ino?" sapa Sakura dengan suara bergetar karena sedang menangis.

"Sakura? Kau menangis?" Ino yang ada di seberang sana bertanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Sakura tidak menjawab, namun isak tangis terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau.. benar-benar menangis?" Ino bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

"ASTAGA! SAKURA! ADA APA?! APA YANG TERJADI? JANGAN MENANGIS! HEI! CERITAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI SAMPAI KAU MENANGIS SEPERTI INI?!" Ino berteriak dengan histeris.

"Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu." ucap Sakura dengan suara super pelan.

"YA! DATANGLAH KE SINI SEKARANG! AKU AKAN PULANG LEBIH AWAL!" Ino menjawab dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino berseru dengan suara cemprengnya setelah ia membuka pintu kamar.

Di dalam kamar itu, terlihatlah Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan tenang. Ia nampak nyaman dengan posisi tidur memeluk bantal guling yang disembunyikannya di dalam selimut tebal itu. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, Ino berjalan menuju ranjang itu. Kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura yang dibalut dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Ino." gumam Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Ya, saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha untuk tidur agar otak dan badannya dapat istirahat. Sekaligus untuk melepas penat dan melupakan masalahnya walau sejenak.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Sakura." bantah Ino dengan menarik selimut Sakura sampai setengah badannya tidak tertutupi lagi. Tetapi Sakura membalasnya dengan bergumam tidak jelas sambil menarik kembali selimutnya sehingga seluruh tubuh sampai lehernya terutup kembali.

"Aku serius, Sakura! Ini penting!" seru Ino dengan semangat berapi-api. Namun lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman asal-asalan. Kemudian Sakura menarik selimutnya ke atas lagi sehingga kepalanya juga tertutup oleh selimut.

"SAKURA!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ino menduduki perut Sakura yang masih terutup oleh selimut. Sakura menyingkapkan selimutnya sehingga kepalanya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"INO! INO! AKU TIDAK BERNAPAS! INO!" Sakura berseru dengan wajah megap-megap seperti ikan yang dilempar ke daratan. Tangannya terus berusaha mendorong Ino pergi dari perutnya. Iba dengan Sakura yang sepertinya sebentar lagi mereggang nyawa, Ino pun menyingkir dari perut Sakura. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Sakura sudah bisa bernapas lega.

"Dasar idiot!" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil memakai selimutnya kembali. Dia kembali menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Namun bukan Ino namanya kalau dia cepat menyerah. Dengan senyum setannya, Ino menyingkap selimut Sakura dan menarik kaki Sakura sehingga gadis berambut merah muda itu jatuh ke bawah. Mendapat gangguan dari Ino, Sakura berteriak frustasi karena terus-terusan diganggu oleh Ino. Menanggapi teriakan Sakura, Ino kembali memasang senyum iblisnya.

"Mungkin aku harus segera menyusun rencana untuk membunuhmu." Sakura berkata dengan senyum sinis dan wajah sebalnya. Tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah atau takut akan rencana indah yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Dia hanya merespon ancaman itu dengan senyum manis. Melihat itu, Sakura merotasikan bola matanya pertanda bosan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut." balas Ino dengan senyum manisnya. Sakura mendengus sebal sambil bangkit berdiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat sebal dengan nada bicara datar yang memperlihatkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk bicara.

"Ini masalahmu dengan Gaara." jawab Ino dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Begitu mendengar nama Gaara keluar dari mulut Ino, raut wajah Sakura berubah. Rahangnya mengeras, sorot mata tajam ia perlihatkan ketika ia memandang Ino.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya." Sakura membalas sambil meremas kuat ujung sprei di dekatnya. Ino menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian belum menemukan penyelesaian, Sakura." bantah Ino dengan menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya." jawab Sakura tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Ino kembali menghela napas.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan lari. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya." Sakura kembali menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Sakura dengan tegas.

"Terserah saja." balas Ino dengan acuh.

Ino pun beranjak dari tepi ranjang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang masih terbuka lebar. Lalu dia menarik lengan seseorang untuk menampilkan diri di depan Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku serahkan padamu." Ino berbisik dengan menepuk bahu laki-laki itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Lalu dengan santainya, Ino mendorongnya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar itu dari luar.

Mata Sakura masih terpaku pada laki-laki itu. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat rambut merah darah itu. Sudah lama ia tidak berpandangan dengan manik giok yang serupa dengan matanya itu. Bagaimana rupa dan postur laki-laki itu, Sakura sudah melupakannya. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura."

Dia menyapa dengan suara beratnya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki itu. Sakura tidak juga bergeming meski laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di hadapannya. Mata Sakura tetap tertuju pada laki-laki itu. Namun tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Rahangnya masih mengeras dengan sorot mata yang tajam bagaikan mesin laser yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Sprei yang diremasnya terlihat makin kusut karena genggamannya terlalu kuat.

"Jangan marah pada Ino. Aku yang meneleponnya untuk membantuku agar bisa bertemu denganmu." Laki-laki itu membuka topik pembicaraan. Namun raut wajah Sakura sama sekali tak berubah.

"Pergilah." Sakura berkata dengan volume suara yang hampir setara dengan bisikan. Laki-laki itu hanya diam.

"Pergilah, Gaara." ulang Sakura dengan nada rendahnya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku akan pergi setelah aku meluruskan semuanya." jawab Gaara dengan tenang. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu." balas Sakura dengan kesal.

"Aku mohon, Sakura." pinta Gaara dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih meremas sprei.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara." tambah Gaara dengan nada memohon. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang lalu melepaskan tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Mengapa aku ingin menikahimu? Mengapa kau dijadikan jaminan untuk utang Ayahmu? Aku akan menjawab semuanya." Sakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Setelah kau mendengar semuanya, kau bisa memutuskan untuk bercerai atau melakukan apa yang kau mau." Gaara tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku rasa aku harus menceritakan ini padamu." Gaara menampilkan senyum setannya.

* * *

" _Saku! Ayah pulang!"_

 _Mendengar seruan dari suara baritone yang tak asing lagi, seorang gadis kecil bersurai pink keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan gelak tawa riang, ia berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat ia mendekat terdengar ada langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, kaki kecilnya berusaha untuk berlari lebih cepat. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menyambut kedatangan Ayahnya yang tercinta._

" _AYAHHH!" teriak gadis itu ketika ia mendapati Ayahnya berdiri di depan rak sepatu yang ada di samping pintu rumah. Sang Ayah meresponnya dengan senyuman lembut yang menenangkan hati. Gadis kecil bernama Saku itu tertawa lalu membawa tas kerja Ayahnya yang diletakkan di sebelah rak sepatu._

" _Saku belum tidur?" tanya sang Ayah sambil menggendong gadis kecilnya itu. Saku yang ditanya hanya memamerkan senyuman polosnya. Ia menatap kedua mata giok sang Ayah yang persis sama dengannya._

" _Saku menunggu Ayah pulang!" jawabnya dengan antuasias. Sang Ayah kembali tersenyum lembut. Begitu mereka memasuki ruang keluarga, Ayahnya mendudukkan Saku di atas kursi. Saku yang duduk di atas kursi, duduk dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menatap Ayahnya yang sedang melepaskan dasi yang mengekang lehernya._

" _Harusnya Saku tidur saja. Tidak usah menunggu Ayah pulang," Ayah Saku berkata dengan mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya. Saku hanya duduk dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk._

" _Tapi Saku ingin menyambut Ayah pulang." gumamnya dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin. Namun semua perkataannya masih terdengar jelas oleh Ayahnya. Ayah pun menggendong Saku dan mendudukkan Saku di atas pangkuannya._

" _Tapi Saku masih kecil. Saku tidak boleh tidur malam-malam. Saku.."_

 _Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.._

 _Suara bel rumah yang ditekan beberapa kali itu membuat Ayah Saku harus memotong semua nasihatnya untuk Saku. Saku yang mengerti langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Ayahnya ke kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Begitu Saku turun dari pangkuannya, Ayahnya berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk menyapa orang yang menekan bel rumah mereka. Namun Saku yang selalu ingin bersama dengan Ayahnya menyusul di belakang sehingga ia juga melihat siapa tamu mereka._

 _Ternyata tamu mereka seorang anak laki-laki yang kemungkinan beda lima tahun dengan Saku. Hebatnya dalam sekali lihat, mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa anak ini sudah dewasa karena sikapnya. Sebagai anak-anak, dia terlihat sangat tenang dan terlalu datar. Tidak seperti Saku yang riang, bahkan terlalu ekspresif. Matanya yang serupa dengan pasangan Ayah-anak ini juga tak memancarkan sinar apapun._

" _Selamat malam." Ia menyapa dengan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Ayah Saku terkekeh pelan._

" _Kamu anaknya Karura?" tanya Ayah Saku dengan berjongkok di depan anak itu sehingga tinggi mereka sekarang sama. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam saja._

" _Berarti anda adalah Paman Haruno?" Anak kecil itu balas bertanya dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya. Ayah Saku mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu agar masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat._

" _Di luar dingin sekali. Lebih baik kamu di dalam," ucap Ayah Saku sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Sedangkan sedari tadi, Saku hanya mengekori Ayahnya dari belakang. Ketika mereka duduk, Saku pun ikut duduk. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah anak asing itu._

" _Pasti Ibumu sibuk sekali." komentar Ayah Sakura sambil membuka toples berisi bola-bola coklat. Ayah Saku pun memberi dua buah coklat pada anak asing itu. Dengan gerakan sopan, ia menerima dua buah bola coklat itu._

" _Ibu harus bertemu dengan beberapa pemegang saham. Ini rapat penting, Paman Haruno." Anak kecil itu menjawab dengan wajah seriusnya. Melihat itu, Ayah Saku hanya tertawa ringan._

" _Kau memang lebih pintar dari yang kudengar." ucap Ayah Saku sebelum dia membuka bola coklat yang baru. Saku yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mendengar sambil menikmati coklatnya._

" _Sebuah kehormatan jika paman berkata seperti itu." balas anak itu dengan formal. Saku hanya dapat memiring-miringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna semua obrolan antara Ayah dengan anak itu. Sang Ayah yang melihat tingkah anaknya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Saku dengan lembut._

" _Kau harus mengenalnya. Ini adalah putriku. Namanya Sakura," Sang Ayah mendorong Saku sehingga ia berdekatan dengan si anak asing itu. Bahkan lengan mereka saling bersentuhan yang berarti tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka._

" _Kau bisa memanggilnya Saku." tambah Ayah Saku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Ayah Saku beranjak dari kursi bersama tas kerjanya._

" _Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tidur."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, Saku langsung berdiri. Ia melepaskan semua bola coklat yang belum ia sentuh ke dalam tempat asalnya lalu mendekat ke samping Ayahnya. Mengerti akan maksud Saku, sang Ayah pun menggenggam tangan Saku dengan erat. Anak laki-laki itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya, namun matanya tetap memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Ayah-anak itu._

" _Untuk sementara ini, kau tidur bersama Saku saja." putus Ayah Saku sambil memutar knop pintu kamar yang paling dekat dengan ruang keluarga. Tanpa disuruh, anak itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah dibuka._

" _Aku harap kalian bisa akrab." ujar Ayah Saku dengan menekan sakelar lampu sehingga kamar itu terang._

 _Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ayah Saku mengusap kepala kedua anak kecil itu. Kemudian ia memberikan satu kecupan khusus pada kening putri kecilnya itu. Setelah itu, dia masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamar Saku._

 _Melihat bahwa Ayahnya sudah masuk, Saku pun turut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu hanya mengekori Saku lalu menutup pintu kamar. Begitu anak laki-laki itu menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Saku, bola mata hijau itu mulai bergerak ke sana kemari untuk memperhatikan isi kamar Saku._

 _Untuk kamar seorang perempuan yang masih kecil, kamar Saku cukup sederhana dan polos. Hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran sedang dimana tidak ada satu pun boneka yang berserakan di atasnya. Lalu ada satu lemari pakaian dan meja belajar yang dilengkapi dengan rak-rak kecil yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran. Kemudian ada satu jendela kecil di sudut ruangan._

 _Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Saku berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Ia menunduk dan menarik ranjang yang tersembunyi di bawah kolong ranjang besarnya. Anak laki-laki itu langsung menghampiri Saku. Ia menggenggam tangan Saku dan menarik ranjang tersembunyi itu secara bersama-sama. Sampai tidak ada permukaan ranjang yang tersembunyi, Saku duduk di atas ranjang itu dengan napas ngos-ngosan._

" _Kamu mau tidur di atas atau di bawah?" tanya Saku yang masih berusaha mengatur jalan pernapasannya agar normal kembali._

" _Terserah kamu saja." jawab anak itu dengan singkat. Raut wajah Saku langsung berubah menjadi cemberut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya serta melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

" _Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah datarnya. Saku menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Kamu terlalu pendiam!" jawab Saku dengan wajah sebalnya. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'apa-maksudmu?'. Saku menghela napasnya._

" _Harusnya kamu menanyakan namaku!" seru Saku kesal. Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti._

" _Namamu Sakura. Aku sudah tahu itu." Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan tenang. Wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal._

" _Bukan seperti itu! Harusnya kita kenalan!" seru Sakura dengan menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu kemudian menjabat tangannya._

" _Namaku Sakura. Dan namamu?"_

" _Harusnya kau berkata seperti itu!"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam saja melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti monster lepas. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang ngos-ngosan karena baru saja berteriak-teriak sampai wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Anak itu masih diam, menunggu Sakura dapat bernapas normal lagi._

" _Gaa." ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan menjabat tangan Sakura._

" _Gaa?" Sakura membeo dengan wajah kebingungan._

" _Panggil saja begitu." Gaa memamerkan senyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, rona kemerahan menjalar pada pipi Sakura sehingg wajah makin merona. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Gaa lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah, Gaa hanya terkekeh._

" _Perkenalan seperti itu kan yang kamu mau?" tanya Gaa dengan wajah super manisnya. Sakura menggaruk-garuk cerukan lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal._

" _A-aku mau tidur saja!" Sakura bersuara dengan merangkak naik ke kasur yang lebih tinggi. Dengan buru-buru ia merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat._

" _Biasakan untuk pakai selimut." Gaa berkata seraya membuka lipatan selimut berwarna ungu yang dipijak oleh kaki Sakura._

 _Begitu selimut itu terbentang luas, Gaa memakaikannya pada Sakura sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tidak tertutup. Selesai dengan perbuatannya, Gaa membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang baru saja dikeluarkan. Sakura yang dengan wajah yang masih memerah, memandang Gaa yang menatap langi-langit kamar._

" _Apa kamu akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang tertuju pada Gaa. Merasa diajak bicara, kini Gaa menghadapkan badannya ke kanan agar dia dapat menatap wajah Sakura yang tak lagi memerah._

" _Kelihatannya begitu. Apa kamu tidak senang?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Aku senang kalau kamu bisa tinggal lebih lama." jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis. Gaa menaikkan alisnya._

" _Kenapa? Biasanya orang asing itu dibenci."_

 _Sekali lagi, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Gaa masih menatap Sakura, menunggu gadis kecil itu untuk memberi alasan untuk jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya._

" _Karena kamu baik. Saku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya kakak kalau kamu ada di sini." Sakura menjawab dengan polosnya. Gaa manggut-manggut mengerti._

" _Kenapa tidak sekalian menganggap aku ini sebagai suami?" tanya Gaa dengan senyum setannya. Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung._

" _Suami? Saku tidak mengerti." Sakura menjawab dengan wajah polosnya._

" _Itu tentang pernikahan." balas Gaa dengan harapan Sakura akan langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Sayangnya, Sakura masih memasang wajah bodohnya yang berarti bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Gaa bicarakan._

" _Pernikahan? Acara yang orangnya pakai baju putih itu ya?" tanya Sakura yang sangat pensaran akan topik pembicaraan dari Gaa. Gaa mengangguk dengan semangat._

" _Jadi suami itu apa?"_

" _Suami itu laki-laki yang pakai baju putih saat acara itu."_

 _Sakura manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti._

" _Jadi ada apa dengan suami?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polos yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa._

" _Kamu harus menikah dulu. Baru kamu bisa mengerti." Gaa membalas dengan tawa kecil. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Jadi Saku harus menikah dengan Gaa dulu?" Gaa tertawa pelan. Ia duduk bersimpuh menghadap Sakura. Kemudian Gaa mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Senyum simpul terpatri menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Kalau Saku ingin menikah denganku, aku akan memberitahu Ibu." Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Lebih baik Saku tidur."_

 _Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Gaa mendekatkan badannya pada Sakura yang tidur di tepi ranjang. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Sakura. Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Ia melihat Gaa tengah menatapnya._

" _Kenapa Gaara melakukan itu?"_

" _Karena itu kewajiban untuk suami." Gaa menjawab dengan senyum simpul._

* * *

"Anak laki-laki itu sangat dekat dengan Saku. Dia menjadi teman bermain Saku setiap harinya. Dia kerap membantu Saku saat kesusahaan mengerjakan tugasnya. Membujuk Saku ketika ia sedang marah dan tidak _mood_ untuk bermain di halaman rumah. Menyuapinya saat dia sedang tidak nafsu makan. Mengantar dan menjemputnya di hari sekolah. Melakukan piknik bersama seperti keluarga bahagia. Dan tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama." Sakura masih diam mendengarkan cerita Gaara.

"Sampai akhirnya, mereka berpisah. Anak laki-laki itu pindah ke Jepang, mengikuti Ibunya. Sayangnya anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memberi kabar ataupun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Saku. Dia pergi begitu saja. Menghilang seperti ditelan bumi." Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya. Sakura berdehem dengan memegang lehernya.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Anak laki-laki itu berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Saku. Tetapi keberuntungan berpihak pada anak laki-laki itu. Saat pulang kerja, dia melihat Saku tengah menyemangati Ayahnya yang terlihat murung. Anak laki-laki itu mengenali siluet itu. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah Saku. Sayangnya, dia tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menyapa Saku."

"Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Ayah Saku adalah salah satu pegawai di perusahaannya. Ternyata sang Ayah tengah dililit hutang yang tidak bisa dibayarnya. Anak laki-laki itu datang menghampiri sang Ayah. Kemudian ia menolongnya. Sayangnya, beberapa hari kemudian sang Ayah meninggal dunia. Menyisakan Saku sendirian di rumahnya." Gaara pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura terpaku dengan mulut terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Jika ini adalah kartun, mungkin mata Sakura akan keluar dari tempatnya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa Saku dan anak laki-laki yang diceritakannya itu adalah Gaa dan Saku. Itu adalah dirinya!

Berulang kali, Sakura memandang Gaara dari berbagai sisi seolah meragukan apa yang diceritakan oleh Gaara.

"Apa kau sedang mengarang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum sinisnya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku menceritakan kisahmu dan Gaa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengarang." jawab Gaara dengan serius. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gaa.. ra? Maksudmu Gaa adalah Gaara?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada setengah berseru. Gaara mengangguk pelan. Sakura berdiri tegak di depan Gaara dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"IDIOT! KENAPA BARU MEMBERITAHUKU SEKARANG? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA DI JEPANG SAMPAI TIDAK BISA MENGABARIKU? KAU IDIOT! IDOT! BODOH! BRENGSEK!"

Sakura mengamuk dengan mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara sampai badan Gaara berguncang. Meskipun begitu, Gaara sama sekali tidak marah. Seulas senyum malah muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya tidak berkespresi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau sengaja melakukan semua ini? Dan apa maksudmu? Kau tidak punya nyali untuk menyapaku? Alasan macam apa itu? Dasar laki-laki pengecut!" seru Sakura sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum lalu memajukan kursinya sehingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka tipis sekali.

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu." balas Gaara dengan senyum setannya.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu." ralat Gaara dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang bertengger di atas sprei. Sakura hanya mendengus pelan.

"Omong kosong." Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku.. Tidak. Maksudku, mencintaiku. Harusnya kau berani menyapaku. Kemudian kita dekat lagi sehingga kau bisa melamarku dengan baik-baik, bahkan lamaran yang romantis. Maksudku, untuk apa mengambil jalan yang sulit? Kau tahu? Level kekesalanku sudah mencapai batas maksimum untukmu! Karena apa? Karena kau lebih menyebalkan dariku! Dan apa? Aku membenci semua tingkahmu! Aku benci wajah sok kerenmu! Pokoknya aku benci semua tentangmu! Dan.."

Kesal dengan ocehan Sakura yang sangat panjang, Gaara mencengkram rahang Sakura sehingga Sakura berhenti mengoceh karena kesusahan untuk membuka mulut. Kemudian Gaara memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Gaara melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau bercerai kan?" Gaara memotong semua rutuk sebal Sakura. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu ia kembali memajukan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dengan memegang kedua pipi Sakura.

"Misi berhasil!" ucap Ino yang mengintip dari jendela kamar yang ada di samping.

Ino pun menghentikan acara mengintipnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya lalu bersandar pada dinding di bawah jendela itu. Ino pun tersenyum senang. Sementara Sakura yang ada di dalam sana kelabakan dan mulai megap-megap seperti ikan yang dilemparkan ke daratan. Sayangnya, Gaara sama sekali tidak perduli. Dia malah memajukan tengkuk Sakura dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

THE END.

HALO SEMUANYA!

Maafkan Author yang membuat kalian menunggu lama yaa. Pokoknya, sebelumnya, Author ucapkan selamat datang kembali. Makasih loh ngerepotin udah mampir buat liat chap ini. Mungkin kalian udah lumutan karna ff ini lama banget update nya. Sekalinya update malah last chap wkwkwk.. Tolong maafkanlah Author yang nista ini. Maafkan Author kalau kalian nggak suka sama akhirnya. Maafkan Author karena kenyataannya adalah ini semua sudah Author rencanakan sejak awal. Author nggak mau buat konflik yang ribet dan pengen cepet end, jadi gini hasilnya hehehe..

Pokoknya semua pertanyaan udah terjawab ya? Umurnya Gaara udah Author kasih tau kan? Yang jelas Gaara itu tetep aja tingkahnya kayak anak sebaya Sakura wkwk.. Dasar Sakura aja yang hobi ngatain Gaara orang tua.

Balik lagi ke topik awal. Kalau misalkan kalian kurang suka sama endingnya, Author minta maaf banget. Kalau kalian mau komen, silahkan kok. Author sangat menerima semua komentar yang masuk lewat kotak review. Semua komentar kalian dalam bentuk apapun, Author terima semua, karena Author memang butuh masukan dari kalian semua. Author sangat menunggu semua komentar kalian semua hehehe.. Yang jelas, Author merasa lega karena Author berhasil update dan menyelesaikan FF pertama ini. Rasanya Author sangat bahagia lohh

Jadi chap terkahir ini, Author akan membalas semua review yang masuk untuk chap terakhir yaa..

Bubble : Ini dia lanjutannya. Ini dia last chapnya. Author harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi yaa! Makasih buat kamu yang udah mau mampir buat baca ff amatir ini:)

Hinamori Hikari : Setelah memutuskan ending yang seperti ini, kayaknya Author harus merombak keterangan yang ada di ff ini yaa. Jadi di sini anggep aja Sakura itu anak nakal yang ga peduli sama sekolahnya. Karna dia emang bodo amat masalah sekolah. Yang ada di otak Sakura itu cuman Ayah dan kerja. Udah itu aja wkwkwk.. Btw, makasih loh udah berkunjung. Semoga next time, kita bisa ketemu lagi yahhh:) /dipeluk Author/

Serizawa Natsu : EHHH? KOK KITA SAMA SIH? KOK? KOK? KOK? APAKAH KITA JODOH? /ditendang reader/ Author juga gitu loh. Dulunya seneng banget sama SasuSaku, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi kok kayaknya bosen ya? Dan biasanya Gaara itu selalu dijadiin pihak ketiga. Jadi tercetuslah ide untuk membuat pairing GaaSaku. Soalnya Author liat jarang banget ada pairing ini. Kalo ItaSaku sih nggak ya, soalnya keinget sama Sasuke lagi deh wkwkwk.. Kalo SasoSaku? Itu mah cocoknya jadi kakak-adek(zone)! Mereka super cute! Tapi intinya, author juga jadi Sakura centric. Pokoknya Sakura itu jadi pemeran utamanya. Udah itu aja wkwkwk.. Makasih lohhh yaaa.. Semoga aja bisa ketemu kamu lagi! See ya!:)

YurChan Nyan : Jangan gitu, kasian Sakura itu. Dia itu sebenernya bersyukur banget punya laki kayak Gaara. Dasaran dia agak tsundere dikit aja kok. Dia kan belum dewasa, jadi yahh gitulah /ngomong apa sih/ Ini dia update terkahir untuk ff ini. Makasih yaa udah nyempetin diri buat mampir. Author harap kita bisa bertemu lagi yaa:)

Guest : Udahlah, Gaara itu emang gitu. Rada bipolar, tapi dia nggak bipolar kok. Dia itu cuman suka mood-unmood aja /koplak/ Sebenernya, Author ini emang jago lohh buat anak orang baper. Tapi sayang, masih ngejomblo aja /pundung di pojokan/ Ini dia, update terakhir untuk ff ini. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi yahh:)

Bang Kise Ganteng : Alhamdulillah yahh kalo ceritanya lucu dan kamu menjadi senang:) Kamu senang, Author senang:))

Nurulita as Lisa-san : Makasih lohh:)

Guest : Udahlah, Sakura itu emang gitu. Dia itu selalu melawan apa kata hatinya. Padahal udah Author bilangin, tapi dia masih aja gitu. /maknya Sakura/ Dia itu nggak bisa kalau nggak teriak-teriak. Rasanya kurang klop kalo nggak teriak, karena teriak-teriak itu adalah kebiasaannya /ngaco banget sih thor/ Cerita dari Author itu memang selalu dibumbui dengan satu ton gula, jadi manis banget hasilnya hehehe /menyombongkan diri/ Nggaklah, canda ae kok wkwk.. Pokoknya sampai jumpa yahh:)

Hasegawa592 : Maapkan Author yaa, tapi sekarang Author sudah meyakinkan diri. Author akan merubah rate ini jadi M! /warning udah dicantumkan/ tapi, Author sama sekali nggak masukin adegan lemon karena di pikiran Author, itu sedikit menggelikan:) Yahh makasih lohh, Author juga sudah mulai lelah dengan pairing SasuSaku, jadi buat Gaa-Saku aja hehe.. Supaya fresh gituuu.. Author bersyukur kalau kamunya suka, sayangnya ini adalah last chapter. Doain aja supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi yahh:)

Guest : Hehehe.. Menggantung cerita adalah salah satu keahlian Author amatir ini wkwk.. Maapkan Author yaa, Author emang suka ngegantungin agar kalian dapat merasakan sensasinya /korban digantungin/ Gaara nggak bipolar, dia cuman selalu berpanutan pada mood aja kok (?) Makasih udah berkunjung yahhh:)

Jamurlumutan462 : Hai, saudara kembar! Akhirnya kamu muncul lagi. Iya dong, mereka lucu karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama /ngomong apa sih/ Ini dia last update untuk ff pertama ini, semoga saja kamu menyukainya yahh.. Makasih lohh karna udah mau mampir:)

Guest : Nggak papa, yang penting kamu masih baca. Itu aja udah buat Author seneng banget kok. Yahh, Author sudah meyakinkan diri untuk merubah rate ff ini jadi M berhubung Author sudah memberi warning wkwkwk.. Sudahlah, otak Author juga mesum kok. Dan Author dengan sangat bangga, mengakuinya:)

Shionna Akasuna : Mereka berdua tu nggak bakal cerai, mereka berdua itu cuman ngomong doang kok hehehe.. Emang kayak gitu. Gaara nya sweet, Saku nya keras kepala. Dengan begitu mereka bisa jadi cute copule kan? *wink Sayangnya, masalahnya nggak bakal rumit karena ini adalah da last chap:( Btw, makasih lohh karna udah mampir:)

Rina227 : Yaampunn, aku terhura membacanya. Mungkin hati kamu udah sangat terhubung dengan ff ini ya, makanya bisa gitu wkwkwk.. Btw, Author update lama gini karna menyambut junior baru juga lohh.. Sayangnya, Author bukan osis wkwk.. Pokoknya makasih ya karena udah nyempetin diri untuk log in dalam rangka membaca ff amatir ini. Lopp yuu:)

Yuukikiraina : Siapa sih yang nggak mau dibungkam sama Gaara dengan ciuman mautnya? Siapa nak? Siapa?! /bipolar/ Ini dia last update untuk ff amatir ini. Sampai jumpa lagi yahh:)

Lmlsn : Author juga mau sebenernya, emang dasar Sakura nya aja yang sok sok nolak. Dia itu sok jual mahal gitu sama Gaara /penggosip/ Nggak ding! Yahh.. pokoknya inilah update terakhir untuk ff ini. Author ucapkan makasih untuk kamu yang terus menunggu:)

YAHHH! BERAKHIR SUDAH PEMBALASAN REVIEW TERAKHIR.

AUTHOR HARAP KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI.

AUTHOR HARAP KALIAN MENYUKAI ENDING INI.

AUTHOR HARAP KALIAN BISA MENYUKAI PAIRING INI.

MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG NISTA INI.

AUTHOR UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA READERS YANG SETIA MENUNGGU AUTHOR INI SAMPE LUMUTAN.

UNTUK YANG NGEFOLLOW ATAU NGEFAVORIT FF MAUPUN AUTHORNYA, AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.

SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR LAKNAT INI,

AUTHOR PAMIT.

UNDUR DIRI.

SPESIAL THANKS TO :

ARNI-CHAN, BANG KISE GANTENG, CHINTYA XIAUMIYUE, HASEGAWA592, KISE SAKURA, LMLSN, MARIA YEREMIA WATZON, MIN CHAN X, NEKOASTRAL09, REI HANNA, SERIZAWA NATSU, SHIONNA AKASUNA, TIKACHANPM, YURACHAN NYAN, YUUKIKIRAINA, INNERENE, KUUDEREGIRL3, LINNAP, NARIEZKA, YULIYURA, XIU CRISSEL, NURULITA AS LITA-SAN, MISS DIVANIA CHERRY, HINAMORI HIKARI, HIMENATLYSCHIFFER, GUEST, JAMURLUMUTAN462, RINA227, BUBBLE, CHERRY, AYONG TATA, ARUM JUNNIE, AZUMA SARAFINE, YUINEE5, LUCA MARVELL.


End file.
